Rei And Shinji: An Unrequited Love
by EightSeven
Summary: Rei and Shinji express their feeling's for each other, and what follows is a journey of death, friendship and love.
1. Chapter 1: Innocence

**Shinji**

"Ayanami, are you there?"

Shinji was used to Rei not opening her apartment door. _But still, she knows who it is, you think she would answer the door._

"Ayanami?"

The door slowly slid open, revealing Rei in her school uniform, just getting ready to leave. Shinji had been told by Misato that he should keep Rei some company, seeing as she always seems so alone. But Shinji has had feelings for Rei ever since he first laid eyes on her, wheeled out on a hospital bed, his father using her to defeat the 3rd Angel while in that kind of condition. Today was the day; he was going to tell Ayanami how he felt.

"Ikari, why are you here?" in her usual tone of voice.

"I...um...well, you see...Misato thought it would be good if I walked you to school in the morn-"

Before he could finish, Rei cut him short.

"I do not require your assistance for journeys to school Ikari."

Shinji blushed a little, but quickly turned and hid his embarrassment from Rei.

She's so beautiful...

"Well...you should probably be telling Misato that, she said it was an order..." Shinji said after his cheeks returned to their usual colour.

"An order? To accompany me?"

"Yes Ayanami."

"I believe it would be...preferable."

Shinji was not sure, but he could have sworn he saw Rei give her tiny, almost unnoticeable smile.

Blinking to see if she truly was, her face was back to it's usual emotionless form.

Must have imagined it, Shinji thought to himself, slightly disheartened.

"Hey, Ayanami, wait!"

Rei was already walking out the apartment door and down the stairs, carrying her book bag.

Shinji had to keep a slow jog to catch up, but eventually did when they reached the bottom, and Rei stopped.

"What is it Ayanami?" Shinji spoke nervously, not knowing what to except.

"It is...nothing." Rei whispered, her voice trailing as she turned to continue walking.

When can I tell her...I need to get her alone...I must tell her how I feel.

We are alone now...why not now?

I can't, I'm too nervous.

"Is something wrong Ikari?"

Shinji found Rei had turned and was now staring at him with her crimson eyes, so deep, so beautiful.

His face almost exploded, he was completely red.

"Why are you...blushing, Ikari?"

"Its...just a heat stroke...it's nothing, let's continue."

They walked in silence the entire way to school staring at the ground, only Shinji giving the occasional glance at Rei and finding her staring down.

He could see Rei open her mouth to speak, but slowly closed it.

They arrived at school without incident, and took their seats.

Shinji sat down the front of the class, and Rei's seat was near the back corner, against the window.

The teacher arrived, and began to call the role.

"Ayanami, Rei?"

"Here, sir."

Shinji blushed a little.

He couldn't help it, whenever anyone spoke of Rei he felt like this.

Why?

He knew he had feelings for Rei, but why was he unable to not help but blush.

Is this what love feels like?

"Ikari, Shinji?"

When could he tell Rei how he felt?

He has to wait for the perfect time to do so, otherwise it could all be lost.

"Shinji, you dummkopf!" yelled Asuka, a red haired, egocentric, paranoid and loud student (who happened to be German), and unfortunately, one of Shinji's fellow pilots along with Rei.

"Ah, I'm here sir! Sorry." Spoke a startled Shinji.

He turned to glare at Asuka, and caught a quick glance at Rei.

She was staring out the window, as usual.

I don't know if she could feel the same way as me, given that it IS Rei, the emotionless mask.

But to Shinji she was much more, he could see through Rei's mask, and could tell her emotions just by small movements within her face.

"Hey, Shinji, stop glaring at Ayanami and pay attention, will ya!" shouted Touji.

The whole class erupted with laughter, and caused Shinji to go red like a beetroot.

Before he turned away, he could see slight tinges of pink on Rei's cheeks, made of pale white skin, but she continued to stare outside.

Shinji praised the lord when the final bell rang, and he was able to leave.

But not before waiting for Rei.

Rei continued to sit and stare out the window, apparently also waiting for everyone to leave.

Shinji mustered up enough courage to approach Rei.

But before he could open his mouth, Rei spoke first.

"Ikari."

"Yes Ayanami?"

"Could you...walk me home. I wish to speak with you."

Shinji couldn't believe it, was this happening?

"Of course Ayanami" spluttered Shinji.

Rei got up silently and picked up her book bag, then made her way to the door.

Shinji followed, and they left the school.

Together.

Shinji gathered his thoughts and decided to ask Rei what she wished to speak about.

"Ayanami, what is it you wish to talk about?"

"I wish to be alone to speak with you. When we arrive at my apartment, I will explain."

Shinji knew this was the best time to express to Rei his feelings for her, and he also knew that if he didn't do it now, he might never have a chance.

They were close enough to see Rei's building now, and Rei seemed to increase pace.

After hurrying up the four flights of stairs to her apartment, Rei edged open the always unlocked door, and stepped inside.

Shinji could still not believe this was a girl's room.

All there was is a hospital bed, a small refrigerator, a cupboard and a bathroom.

"Please Ikari, sit." Muttered Rei, waving her hand to the bed.

Shinji gulped, and hesitantly sat on the bed, making a small creak.

"Ikari, I must talk to you about something"

"Anything Ayanami, please tell me".

"I...you...affect me differently than the others. I do not know this feeling I have..."

Shinji was amazed, could she possibly...?

"Whenever I speak to you, I feel...happy. I think. I'm not sure what happy is. I get a strange feeling in my stomach whenever your around me, whenever you...smile"

Shinji was still trying to take in what was being said.

"When I first met you, in Unit 01's cage, you looked...different. When the Angel broke through and NERV was shook, you came over and expressed concern for me. No-one except the Commander has ever expressed concern for me before. It felt..._good_.

The next time, when you were here, at my apartment...it felt...a bit queasy. I think."

Shinji turned his head away to hide his blush. He remembered that well, when he came into Rei's apartment and found her coming out of the shower, he then fell over on top of Rei, one of his hand's on her-

"When we defeated the 5th Angel, you came down, and burnt your hands to get into my entry plug. Just like when the Commander got me out of my entry plug when Unit 00's activation test was a failure. Except, he did not express as much concern for me as you did. For the first time...I...smiled."

"Rei, I-"

"I am not finished yet Ikari. When you reached out and gave me your hand, the touch made me get this feeling inside. I have read that in similar cases this feeling is...

Love."

Shinji desperately wanted to slap himself to wake up from this dream. Did Rei love him, just as he loved her?

"I have that feeling whenever I am near you. I think...

That I love you Shinji."

Shinji was about to pass out, Rei loved him. This was incredible.

"I do not want to force my feelings upon you Ikari, if you do not share them, you are free to leave".

Shinji couldn't help but cry. He could think of nothing else to do.

Rei broke the silence after about a minute.

"I see. You can go now."

This is it. He can't run away now. He has always run away from everything good in his life, every opportunity. He finally found something that he never wanted to lose, and if he didn't speak up now, it would be forever lost.

_I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away... _

"Ayanami...I...I have always been afraid. Of everything. I have always run from anything that could have been good in my life. You are one of those things...but this time, I am not going to run away. I'm not going to leave you Rei. I have always been lonely, and I know that you have as well. What I'm really trying to say is..."

Shinji pushed the fear deep into his chest.

"I...I love you Rei."

**Rei**

This light. It is intensely bright, and it begs to awake me from this slumber.

But I do not wish to wake, not yet, so please, leave.

I'm dreaming of...

Ikari.

I have never had a dream before, it feels just like when I am awake.

Except that I am different here, in this world of imagination.

I am smiling...laughing.

With Shinji.

We are sitting down on the rooftop of the school in which I and Ikari attend.

Shinji is asking me all kinds of things, some humorous.

He is trying to teach me to...

Kiss.

He decides to make the first move, and I am glad he did.

I am nervous. Is this feeling one of nervousness?

I'm not sure.

He leans in, eyes closed.

I decide to do the same.

We are now close enough that I can feel his breath against me.

It feels good.

Our lips almost meet...

_Shinji._

"Ayanami?"

Who is at the door?

The voice sounds...familiar.

I get out of bed, and begin to get dressed.

After my school uniform is on, I hurriedly pack my book bag and head for the door.

Slowly opening it, I see that Ikari is at the door.

I was surprised...although I do like to show my emotions and be open with Shinji, I decided not to right now.

"Ikari, why are you here?" I say, trying to keep my mask.

"I...um...well, you see...Misato thought it would be good if I walked you to school in the morn-"

I know what he is going to say. And I am happy. I do wish to spend more time with Shinji. But I must know if he truly wants to be here of his own free will, or if he is just following orders.

"I do not require your assistance for journey's to school Ikari."

I was greeted by a slightly saddened face from Shinji, and immediately felt sorry for what I had said.

Shinji turned his face away for a few seconds.

Why?

Does he not want to look at me?

I hope I have not upset him, I never wish to upset Shinji.

"Well...you should probably be telling Misato that, she said it was an order..."

An order? So he isn't here of his own free will...

I felt a little depressed from this, but if it is an order, I must follow them.

"An order? To accompany me?"

"Yes Ayanami."

"I guess it would be...preferable."

I couldn't help but smile a little, the smile which I only ever want Shinji to see.

No one else is allowed to see my smile.

I glance at the time above the door, and decide it is time to leave.

Without saying a word, I slip past Shinji and head for the stairs.

"Hey, Ayanami, wait!"

I did not hear these words.

I was too busy thinking about the words which I could have said to upset Shinji.

I don't want to upset you Shinji...

We had reached the bottom of the stairs.

I must ask Shinji something. I must see why he burnt his hands to get me out of my entry plug. Why is he so concerned?

I stop, and slightly turn my head.

My mouth begins to open, but I cannot form the words.

So I shut it.

"What is it Ayanami?"

He is still concerned for me.

Ikari is always concerned for me.

Why is he the only one?

"It is...nothing."

I continue to walk, not glancing at Shinji, afraid of the looks he is giving me.

Why did I upset you Shinji...?

I am...sorry.

I am staring at the ground, watching his shadow behind me.

It suddenly stops.

I must face this fear.

I turn to Shinji, and my mouth slowly forms the words..

"Is something wrong Ikari?"

I was staring directly at Shinji, not able to take my eyes off.

You are always concerned for me Shinji.

I will protect you.

But what is this?

Shinji has put his face down, and he is...

Blushing.

I hope I have not caused him any embarrassment, I don't know how I could have.

I must ask.

"Why are you...blushing, Ikari?"

"Its...just a heat stroke...it's nothing, let's continue."

Why are you lying to me Shinji?

Could he have the same feelings for me as I do him?

My hopes are beginning to go down.

Why are you lying Shinji?

Unknown to me, I stopped right in the footpath.

I must ask Shinji why he is lying to me.

My mouth opens...but...

I cannot.

So I close it again.

And continue to walk.

Shinji's presence always makes me happy, but today, I feel different.

I feel fear.

Fear I have upset Shinji.

Why?

Why am I afraid of this?

I...think...

I love him.

I walk into the class and take my seat, and when Shinji is not looking, I am looking at him.

How can I feel this way?

Love?

Is this feeling love?

"Ayanami, Rei?"

"Here, sir."

I'm not sure what this feeling is, in books I have read...this is what they feel when they...

Are in love.

I must be in love with Shinji.

He is always concerned about me.

Not like anybody else.

I must tell him how I feel.

But when?

Today.

After school, I will wait for him.

I will tell Shinji that I...

_Love him._

"Ikari, Shinji?"

Shinji is not answering, what is wrong?

I hope it is not anything I have done.

"Shinji, you dummkopf!" yelled Pilot Soryu. The Second Child.

I do not like her.

She is always badmouthing Shinji.

I will protect him.

"Ah, I'm here sir! Sorry."

His voice.

So caring, caring for me.

I love you Shinji.

Shinji turned his head to look at Pilot Soryu, so I turned back to look out the window.

"Hey, Shinji, stop glaring at Ayanami and pay attention, will ya!" shouted one of Shinji's friends, Suzuhara.

The class started laughing.

Why was Shinji looking at me?

Could he possibly share my feelings?

Or maybe he was staring angrily at me.

I sincerely hope not.

Everyone turned to look at me.

I continued to stare out the window, but I could not hide the small blush coming across my face.

Why would I feel...embarrassed...of the possibility of Shinji looking at me, and the class thinking that he might...

Like me?

The final bell has rung.

I will wait for Shinji, and then ask him to come home with me, where I will express these feelings.

But I was surprised to see Shinji approach me.

Before he could speak, I would say what I needed to say.

"Ikari."

"Yes Ayanami?"

"Could you...walk me home. I wish to speak with you."

It was time.

"Of course Ayanami" said an apparently startled Shinji.

I picked my book bag off the floor and headed towards home.

With Shinji.

We are...

Together.

We were walking in an awkward silence, and I silently thanked Shinji when he decided to break it.

"Ayanami, what is it you wish to talk about?"

I was just thinking this myself.

"I wish to be alone to speak with you. When we arrive at my apartment, I will explain."

Now was the time...I must tell Shinji that I love him.

I can see my apartment building now, we are almost there.

I decided to hurry, not knowing how long I would have with Shinji, as I assume he would need to be getting back to Miss. Katsuragi.

Before I knew we were at my apartment door, so I opened the door and went inside, breathing a heavy sigh.

I cannot be nervous, I must tell Shinji how I feel.

I must make him comfortable before I reveal my feelings.

"Please Ikari, sit." As I motioned him to my hospital bed.

"Ikari, I must talk to you about something"

"Anything Ayanami, please tell me".

"I...you...affect me differently than the others. I do not know this feeling I have..."

Now or never...

"Whenever I speak to you, I feel...happy. I think. I'm not sure what happy is. I get a strange feeling in my stomach whenever your around me, whenever you...smile"

It is a feeling of love, I am sure of it.

"When I first met you, in Unit 01's cage, you looked...different. When the Angel broke through and NERV was shook, you came over and expressed concern for me. No-one except the Commander has ever expressed concern for me before. It felt..._good_.

The next time, when you were here, at my apartment...it felt...a bit queasy. I think."

I remembered this well, unfortunately, as I didn't want Shinji to see me like that. At our age anyway. Would I reveal myself to him of my own free will once we are older?

That is, if he returns my feelings.

"When we defeated the 5th Angel, you came down, and burnt your hands to get into my entry plug. Just like when the Commander got me out of my entry plug when Unit 00's activation test was a failure. Except, he did not express as much concern for me as you did. For the first time...I...smiled."

And I wish to show only you my smile, no-one else.

I wish to show only you my feelings.

Hopefully...

My intimacy for you.

"Rei, I-"

I don't want him to speak just yet, when I am finished he may express what he thinks.

"I am not finished yet Ikari. When you reached out and gave me your hand, the touch made me get this feeling inside. I have read that in similar cases this feeling is..."

The words were having a hard time coming to my mouth.

"Love.

I have that feeling whenever I am near you. I think...

That I love you Shinji."

There, I have done it.

I sincerely hope Shinji returns my feelings...

"I do not want to force my feelings upon you Ikari, if you do not share them, you are free to leave".

I looked at Shinji with concerned eyes.

He began to cry.

He mustn't share my feelings.

I am...

Sad.

"I see. You can go now."

I don't know what I will do.

How can I face Shinji again, if I have told him this and he does not return my feelings?

I have upset him.

I have failed what I most want in my life.

_To be with Shinji._

But then he spoke.

"Ayanami...I...I have always been afraid. Of everything. I have always run from anything that could have been good in my life. You are one of those things...but this time, I am not going to run away. I'm not going to leave you Rei. I have always been lonely, and I know that you have as well. What I'm really trying to say is...

I...I love you Rei."


	2. Chapter 2: Willingness

**Chapter 2: Willingness (Rei)**

I was....happy.

Happier than I had ever been.

Shinji shared my feelings.

I began to do something I had never done before.

Tears were falling down my cheek.

Why?

"I am happy Ikari....but, I am....crying."

Just like you, when you got me out of the entry plug.

"I think...I understand now."

Shinji looked like he was struggling to speak.

"I am....sorry...."

Apologising?

I don't think I've ever apologised before.

But then Ikari spoke, with his sweet voice.

"There's nothing to apologise for Ayanami. I...am happy also."

I was surprised to see Shinji coming toward me, with outstretched arms.

Does he want to...

Embrace?

I have always wanted to.

With the one person I love.

Shinji.

I returned the gesture, and as soon as we began to touch, I felt that warm feeling inside.

"Shinji..."

I called Shinji by his first name...I don't think I have done so before.

"Rei...."

We stood there in each other's embrace for a long time.

Me, resting my head on Shinji's shoulder, and him, holding me with such care.

You are always caring for me Shinji...

And...

"I love you Shinji."

"And...I love you Rei."

These are the greatest word's I have ever heard.

They give me hope.

They make me happy.

Happy that I am with the one person I love.

I wanted to....kiss Shinji.

Just like in my dream.

"Shinji....before you came to my apartment this morning....I was dreaming.

I have never dreamt before.

It was about you Shinji."

Shinji started to blush.

"Shinji, do not be embarrassed. There is no need to be."

He turned and smiled at me.

So I smiled back.

"Your smile....makes me happy Rei." Shinji exclaimed.

"If it makes you happy, I will gladly do it more often."

Shinji smiled again.

As did I.

"In my dream...we were on the school's roof. You were teaching me to...

Kiss.

Have you ever kissed someone before Shinji?

Do not be embarrassed to tell me."

I was happy to see that he did not blush this time, and just gave me a caring look.

"I...haven't"

"Neither have I. Could we...."

Rei tried so hard to speak this word to Shinji again.

"Kiss, Shinji?"

Shinji looked flustered, and began to blush again.

I realised that I was too.

"I...umm...would like that Rei."

He wants to.

But I am nervous.

"Shinji, I feel...nervous."

"Don't worry Rei, I'll start."

Just like my dream.

Thank you Shinji.

"Well...here I go."

"It's ok Shinji, don't be afraid."

"When I am with you Rei, I am never afraid."

Shinji is leaning ever so close.

I close my eyes.

I can feel his breath.

_Shinji._

And then our lips meet.

My heart is leaping.

This feels good.

It feels good to do this with Shinji.

There was no tongue-kissing, it was just a simple kiss.

Which is all I want.

This is the greatest thing to ever happen to me.

I love you Shinji.

I didn't want this to ever end.

We have spent at least ten minutes here.

Neither of us want to break it off.

Shinji's lips....so soft.

There was a knock at the door.

Immediately, Shinji and I both pull off, with smiles on our faces.

I go over to see who is at the door, and am extremely surprised to see it is Pilot Soryu.

"I knew it! I knew you and Rei were an item Shinji! What can you see in Rei that I don't do much more superior!? WHY WOULD YOU LIKE THE DOLL!"

She was very angry.

Could she have the same feelings for Shinji as I do?

"You also love Pilot Ikari, don't you?"

I do not want her to take Shinji from me.

"I....NO! Shinji is a worthless jerk!"

"Then why are you getting so irritated?"

I turned to glance at Shinji to find him staring at the floor, his cheeks completely red.

"You are making Shinji uncomfortable. Please leave."

I will not let her hurt you Shinji.

I will protect you.

"You haven't heard the last of this!" shouted Soryu as I closed the door on her.

Shinji approached me, and embraced me again, which I quickly return.

"Thank you Rei, Asuka is really getting on my nerves, and I'm afraid what she might do next."

"I will not let Pilot Soryu harm you Shinji. I will protect you."

I had just realised something, which I never thought that I would.

"Shinji...before I met you, all I had was the Commander, and my EVA. Now, I do not trust the Commander. All I have left in this world is my EVA and...

You Shinji."

"I believe it is the same for me as well Rei. I will never let you be lonely ever again. I am here for you."

"I...thank...you, Shinji."

"I should be thanking you Rei. I never thought this day would come, I really thought that you didn't like me. But now that I know, I feel like nothing can ever go wrong again, as long as I have you Rei."

The sun began to set.

Shinji and I just stood there, cherishing each other's warmth.

Talking about thing's which others do not need to know about.

There are things I must tell Shinji, but I can't.

Not yet.

I do not know how he will react.

"I'm sure Misato is worried about me Rei, I must be getting home."

"That is ok Shinji. I will see you tomorrow."

"Until then, goodbye."

Shinji reached close and gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

His lips...

So soft.

I walk over and sit on my bed, now alone.

Today had truly been the best day of my life.

And I cannot wait to dream of Shinji tonight.

"I love you Shinji."


	3. Chapter 3: Recurrence

**Chapter 3: Recurrence (Shinji)**

I can not believe what just happened.

Rei....I...

Kissed?

This truly was unbelievable.

I've been standing outside of Misato's apartment door for the last half an hour, as it grew dark.

Asuka would have said something to Misato by now, I'm gonna cop it as soon as I get in there.

_I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away... _

Slowly opening the apartment door, I was afraid I was right.

I hate being right.

Asuka and Misato are standing right at the door, hand's on their hips, both giving me suggestive stares.

"What did you do Ikari!? Tell us!" yelled Asuka.

"You and Rei eh? That's so cute!" exclaimed Misato.

I could only stand there looking down, blushing.

"Awww, we embarrassed the little lover" said Misato in a childish voice.

I finally gained the courage to oppose these too.

"What's wrong with me and Rei being together...."

I spoke in a low voice, kind of hoping they wouldn't hear me.

"What's right!? You're just too different!" Asuka screamed, continuing to yell.

"Too different? I don't think so...in fact, I think we are almost identical." I said.

"But she doesn't even talk half the time! Does she talk to you?"

Shut up Asuka, shut up, I thought to myself.

"Yes. She does.

I'm sick of this, I'm going to bed."

"Now you wait one se-"

"No, I'm tired of talking about this. We'll talk tomorrow."

I can't believe I spoke to Asuka like that.

I got into my room, quickly shut the door and locked it.

Laying on my bed, I found it hard to sleep.

I could only contemplate what happened today.

Rei's lips...they are so soft.

I better get to sleep, so I am able to see Rei tomorrow.

I shut my eyes and begin to fall asleep.

Images of Rei come into my head, of us...

Kissing.

"_I love you Shinji."_

"_And...I love you Rei."_

This was the best day of my life.

And I can only hope tomorrow will be even better.


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

**Shinji and Rei: An Unrequited Love**

**(if you downloaded this and have not read the previous 3 chapters, you can download them ****HERE****)**

**Chapter 4: Awakening (Rei)**

I dreamt of him again last night.

Shinji and I are were sitting on the beach, having some kind of food.

Sitting on a blanket of kinds.

Then, two children, came over, a young boy and a young girl.

Strange...the girl looks like....

Me.

Blue hair and red eyes.

And the boy...looks like Shinji.

This can't be the future, as I...

I'm incapable of birth.

Should I tell Shinji this?

No, not yet.

I got out of bed, and went into the shower.

The water dripping onto my face always makes me feel good.

Happy.

And then I remember what happened yesterday.

I reached up and touched my lips.

Me and Shinji...we...

Are in love.

I like this feeling.

I don't want it to ever go away.

Then I hear a knock on the door.

"Ayanami?"

He is here.

I turn off the water and walk over and open the door.

Forgetting my current state.

I open the door and find a very surprised look on Shinji's face.

"R...Rei, what are you doing!"

"What is it Shinji?"

"You...your...naked!"

"I...did not notice. Is my being undressed uncomfortable for you Shinji?"

"Well...yes...kind of."

"I...am sorry."

I turn around and walk over to my cupboard, and opened it.

I slide my underwear on, and then my school uniform over it.

Shinji waits at the door.

And walk out, dressed this time, and approach Shinji.

"Let us go."

"Y...yes."

I grab Shinji's hand, and we walk out of my apartment.

We walk holding hands the rest of the way to school, it makes me feel...safe.

We approach the school from a different route today, coming around from behind.

We are alone.

"We still have another twenty minutes before the bell rings Rei." Shinji spoke finally, his voice...

So caring.

"What do you wish to do until then Shinji?"

"I really liked it when we...

Kissed yesterday Rei.

Can we....

Do it again?"

I was happy that Shinji wanted to be intimate with me.

"I did as well Shinji. I will gladly kiss you again."

I shut my eyes and wait for Shinji's lips to meet mine.

They did not.

I slowly open my eyes, and found Shinji's two friends, Suzuhara and Aida standing there, holding Shinji by his collar.

"Release Shinji."

I do not want them to hurt him.

"What have we here!? Ikari and Ayanami eh? I should have known!" yelled Suzuhara.

"Yeah, you two have been eye-balling each other for quite a while!" spoke Aida.

"And what were you about to do? Kiss, it looked like!" answered Suzuhara.

This is annoying me.

"What is wrong with Shinji and I being intimate? If we love each other, we are allowed to do so, yes?"

I want them to leave us alone.

"Rei...you...you actually love Shinji?" said Aida.

"Yes."

"How the hell did you get her like this Ikari? You brainwash her or sometin'? Rei's supposed to be the quiet outsider!" yelled Suzuhara, again.

Why must he yell all the time?

Just like Pilot Soryu.

"No! I....I didn't....how is that even possible?" said Shinji.

I will protect you.

"It is obvious Shinji does not wish to speak with you at the moment, you should be leaving now."

I chose these words carefully; I do not want to upset Shinji.

I never want to cause him any pain.

___Suzuhara let out a big sigh, and slowly dropped Shinji._

_"__Fine, but only because me and Shinji are buds, and because if someone caught me with a girl like this, I would want to be left alone too."_

___I think Suzuhara is blushing._

_"__Isn't that more than enough reason?" Shinji spoke with a slightly choked voice._

_"__You know, you're right. I...uhhh...am...sorry Shinji."_

___The last of his sentence he spoke extremely quickly, apparently wanting to leave as fast as has could._

_"__I'll....uhh...see you in class Shinji...and...sorry Ayanami."_

___I was surprised to see Suzuhara bow down and give his forgiveness._

_"__It's ok guys, I'll see you in class."_

___They slowly left, and now it was just Shinji and I._

_"__Where were we Rei?"_

_"__We...were standing here, and your friends approached us?"_

___Shinji let out a little laugh._

_"__What is amusing?" I said in a slightly confused tone._

_"__Never mind." _

___I smiled for Shinji._

___And he smiled back._

___I closed my eyes again, and this time felt Shinji's lips press again mine._

_I love you Shinji._

___I'm not sure how long we kissed for, but the bell began to ring, so we must be getting to our studies._

___As soon as it did, we broke it off._

_"__That was even better than yesterday Rei." Shinji immediately said, with a slight red tone across his cheeks._

_"__It was..."_

___The words still have a hard time trying to come to my mouth._

_"__I love you Shinji."_

___It looks to me that Shinji still has a hard time too._

___  
"I...love you as well Rei."_

___I grab Shinji's hand, and hold it tight as we approach school._

___As soon as we sight our class mates, I immediately detach myself from Shinji._

___Why?_

___Shinji has as well._

_"__Why....would the concept of our....relationship, cause embarrassment Shinji?"_

___Shinji looks at me, surprised._

_"__Well, I guess it's that fact that we don't want to appear different to our peers. For them to now know of....us."_

_"__But...I have not worried about how people view me before."_

_"__I think this could be a good thing Rei. You seem to be able to express your emotions a lot easier now, which I know you were not able to in the past._

___What Shinji says is true._

___But only for you._

_"__My emotions and my smile are for you only Shinji."_

___He began to blush again._

_"__I don't see a need for you to blush around me Shinji. There is no reason. Nothing you can say to me should be a cause for embarrassment."_

___I want him to be comfortable around me; as I hope to be around him more often._

_"__Th...thanks Rei."_

_"__You are...welcome."_

___We arrive at the door to our classroom, and both walk in and take our seats._

___Shinji's friends are looking at me strangely._

___They soon turn to look at Shinji._

___The teacher arrives, and begins to call the role._

_"__Ayanami, Rei?"_

___I don't know why I would be...embarrassed... if people knew of Shinji and I._

___Thoughts were running through my mind...emotions._

___I look up to find the class staring at me._

_"__She's here sir."_

___Shinji..._

___I was too busy thinking I didn't hear the teacher call my name._

___I turn my head to face out the window, feeling a heat across my cheeks._

___Blushing._

___I'm not used to this yet._

___Over time, will people accept Shinji and I..._

___And our....relationship?_

___Is Shinji my..._

___Boyfriend?_

___I'm not quite sure what a boyfriend is..._

___I have heard it's the male of a relationship._

___A couple._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___The bell for a break has rung, and I think now would be a good time to ask Shinji questions._

___He and his friends are sitting in three desks around each other._

___His desk if positioned facing towards me, and he is giving me a nice smile._

___I look to see that no-one else can see me._

___The class is empty._

___So I smile back at Shinji._

___I get up from my desk and slowly walk over towards him._

_"__Ikari."_

___His friends turn to look at me._

_"__Yes Ayanami?"_

_"__I wish to speak with you. Alone."_

_"__I...um...of course."_

___I walk over and grab Shinji's arm, and then proceed to the roof._

___It is quiet here._

___We are alone._

_"__What is it you wish to talk about Rei?"_

___My uniform and hair and blowing in the wind._

_"__Shinji...I have overheard students talking of relationships before...and I was wanting to know...are you my..._

___Boyfriend?"_

___I put my face down, trying to hide my shy look from Shinji._

___But not for long, I feel Shinji's tender skin push my chin up to look at him._

_"__Only if you want me to be Rei."_

___Still, Shinji is concerned for me._

___Like always._

_"__What....would it entail?"_

_"__Well...you know. Dates and things..."_

___Dates?_

_"__What do you mean by the use of the word...dates?"_

_"__When you talk about it like I am...it means; to go out together. To go places together. Like...the movies, or the beach."_

_"__So, it would the two of us going together to various locations?"_

_"__In a round-about way, yes."_

_"__I...would like that. Would you be my..."_

___I breathed deeply threw my nose, and then out of my mouth._

_"__Boyfriend, Shinji?"_

___Shinji had a smile on his face._

___So did I._

_"__Of course I will."_

___This is good._

___This means I can spend time with the one person I truly love._

_Shinji._

_"__I am...happy."_

_"__Me too..."_

___This feels like a time when I should be embracing Shinji._

___So I do._

___I move closer to him, and wrap my arms around his waist, and rest my head on his shoulders._

___I instantly get that warm feeling inside when Shinji returns my embrace._

_"__Well, look what we have here!"_

___It is Pilot Soryu, emerges from the stairs with an angry look on her face._

_"__Not this again Asuka...please..."_

___Has she hurt you Shinji?_

___I am irritated at with her._

___Unfortunately, what followed Soryu's entry onto the roof was much worse._


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**Chapter 5: Revelations (Rei)**

Why must Soryu embarrass Shinji like this?

Embarrass me?

Embarrass...us.

Shouts and yells of shock and surprise follow Soryu's emergence from the stairwell to the roof.

She had gathered up our entire homeroom class, and brought them behind her.

They caught me and Shinji embracing.

They know.

"See, I wasn't lying! Ayanami and Ikari are having a little teen romance!"

She always yells.

I can't recall ever yelling myself.

Whispering.

They are all whispering to each other.

"Why don't you just leave them alone Asuka!"

Suzuhara?

He pushes his way through the crowd and stands at the front.

Everyone's gaze on him.

"What have all of you got against these two, huh!? I know Shinji well, he's my bud, and I happen to think he and Ayanami will be good together!"

Suzuhara is standing up for Shinji and I?

This is...unexpected.

"Oh, what the hell do you know Touji! You've had a crush on Hikari for as long as I've known you, and you haven't had the guts to tell her!"

Suzuhara looks angry.

And embarrassed.

But then Horaki, the class representative, slowly walks through the crowd.

Crying?

"Is...is this true, Touji?"

"I...uh...well...I...ummm..."

"**Attention Tokyo-3, an unidentified flying object is headed towards the city, please move to your shelters ****immediately****."**

"Quickly Shinji, we must get to NERV."

A grab Shinji's hand and run past the crowd.

Run the entire way to headquarters.

What usually is a thirty minute walk, we completed in five.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, now listen up! It's confirmed, this is an angel."

Major Katsuragi will be our mission director.

A large screen appears, showing a three-eyed monster.

"It's found an offensive use of it's AT field. It's already dropped three *AT bombs*, two landing in the ocean, and the third hitting a country area. No-one has been injured yet. Although, now, it is rapidly approaching Tokyo-3, and just broke through the atmosphere. We're going to need all three of you to take down this angel."

I will protect you Shinji.

"You will be positioned separately, in a triangle formation around the city, just outside the blast radius. Once you are ordered, run to where the angel is landing. You will need to put your AT fields to maximum. Shinji and Asuka will keep the angel suspended."

"And I?"

"Rei, you'll attack the core with the progressive knife as soon as Shinji and Asuka have it suspended and under control, got it?"

"Yes."

"Go get ready, the operation begins in forty minutes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soryu goes to a different woman's change room, obviously still angry.

Why is she so angry at the concept of Shinji and I?

I can only think of one reason.

She share's my feelings for Shinji.

I hear a slight scraping sound, and turn to the door and find Shinji standing there.

"Hello Shinji."

"Rei, I just came...to...talk to you quickly before the mission."

"What is it Shinji?"

"I promise I won't let you be hurt Rei. I...promise."

"Do not worry Shinji, I will protect you also."

Always concerned for me.

I must tell him something.

"Shinji..."

"Rei?"

"Before I met you, I have always thought of myself as...expendable. I was not afraid to die. But now that I have you; dying is not an option, unless it saves your life. I wish to protect you, until your death. I wish to spend my life knowing your safe."

Shinji looks confused...and embarrassed.

"You mean like....marriage and things...?"

He said that sentence very slowly.

Marriage?

Maybe.

"If it comes to that; yes. Only if you wish to."

"I....don't think we should be thinking about that yet Rei."

"You...are right."

"**Operation begins in 20 minutes, please start heading towards your designated battle stations."**

"I think you should get ready Shinji."

I begin to get undressed out of my school uniform, and out of my underwear.

"I'll...get going then...uhh...Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful ok?

I love you."

"I love you as well Shinji. I will be fine."

He turned and walked out, and I was now alone.

I get inside the plug suit, and press the compression button.

I better get to my EVA.

**Shinji**

If anything happens to Rei, I don't know what I'll do.

I've already gotten my EVA to its position, along with Asuka.

Rei is still being ejected.

The little screen lights up next to me, and Misato goes over the plan on more time.

"**You got that guys?"**

"Yes Major."

Rei was out now, and in position.

I press the small button to bring up my screen to communicate with the other EVA's.

"Be careful, ok?"

"Haha, your telling me to be careful? Me, the most amazing EVA pilot ever? Pfft."

Sigh....I wish Asuka wouldn't act like that.

"Do not worry Ikari. I will be safe."

Rei.

"Good."

I quickly shut off my wavelink.

**Misato**

Those stupid children better not muck this up, we only have one chance!

What am I saying?

Guess I'm still hungover...

"Misato, do you have any idea what's going on with Rei and Shinji?"

"Huh? Oh, Ritsuko. I'm not too sure myself actually. But; it looks like they...are in a relationship? Isn't that cute!"

Ritsuko gave me a very discerned look.

"Well, the First and the Third's sync ratio has been increasing over the last few days, so I'll let it slide. But, if this makes any impact on their scores in the future, we're going to have to force them to break up."

"What! Who's stupid idea was that?"

"Commander Ikari."

"Oh..."

This sucks.

I remember being young, having a relationship.

Kaji.

What, what am I thinking of that jerk for!

**Shinji**

"**Operation commences in 30 seconds, ready?"**

A trio of yes's.

"**10...9..."**

I promised nothing will happen to you Rei, and I'll make sure nothing does.

"**5...4..."**

I open up a private window with Rei.

"Be careful."

"Do not worry of my safety Shinji."

I smile at Rei.

And she smiles back.

"**Operation has commenced; charge!"**

I begin to run as fast as I can.

To my surprise, I got there before Asuka.

"AT field to maximum!"

I reach up and grab the bottom of the angel's AT field.

This thing is freaking heavy...

I was relieved when Asuka arrived and helps me carry the angel's weight.

Rei finally arrives, and pulls out her progressive knife, and drives it into the angels core.

"**Yes, we've done it!" **yelled an excited Misato.

But then Rei's communication window opens.

"My AT field is faulting, it's at 50%!"

"**What!? No!" **

NO. REI!

The angel begins to bubble from the inside, and it's explosion is inevitable.

"**REI, PULL OUT! NOW!"**

"I....will...protect...Shinji."

And then a blinding light.

Nothing.

As it starts to clear, I regain my vision, AND my thought.

Rei, where's Rei?

Unit 00 was in a smouldering heap, at least 100 feet away from where she was standing.

"RRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	6. Chapter 6: Descent

___**Chapter 6: Descent (Rei)**_

_What is this place?_

White.

That's all there is.

I feel...different here.

I feel unburdened.

Weightless.

Is this...._death_?

It would seem so.

I'm not sure how I could have survived that explosion.

I must be...dead.

_Shinji._

I died protecting Shinji.

If I was to die in anyway, I'm glad it was this.

What is there left to do?

I guess I will just wait.

Think.

Remember the days I spent with Shinji.

**Shinji**

"RRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

This can't be happening!

I promised Rei...I...I promised...

I hurry as fast as I can toward the crash.

Everything else around me is a blur.

There's only one thing on my mind.

_Rei._

Bashing the outer shell, I pull out Rei's entry plug.

Quickly ejecting, I slide down the ladder and make my way over.

_This has happened before._

_Rei...smiled at me._

I can only wish this time will be the same.

_She might die._

I won't let that happen!

I grab hold of the hatch's levers and immediately wince.

It burns.

_This is for Rei._

Masking the pain, I turn the levers as fast I can, and hurriedly peer inside.

"Rei!"

No....

NO!

Rei laid motionless, blood seeping down her arm.

I....

Why couldn't it have been like last time!

Why couldn't she tilt her head and look at me again...

Now...I have lost the one person I truly loved.

Rei.

I fall to my knees.

Crying.

Rei...

I grab her face and turn it to look at me.

Her eyes are closed, and she has a deep cut on her forehead.

I'm sorry Rei...

I'm useless.

I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!

"WHY! WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO ME!"

Seemingly endless tears roll down my cheek, making a slight dripping sound as they hit the LCL.

Why?

Why?

Why!

This can't be happening!

I promised Rei I would protect her!

I...I just can't do this...

With my last ounce of strength, I pick up Rei from the seat, and sit down, putting her on my lap.

It's not fair that this happens to you Rei...

It's not fair.

It was then I collapsed.

**Misato**

"Can't this thing go faster!"

The helicopter was racing towards Unit 00's wreckage.

We double checked the EVA, triple checked it even, there was no way the AT field could have faulted.

Sabotage?

Maybe...

As the copter approached the ground, dust begin to circulate from the rotor's power.

Sliding open the door with a movement so fast I was amazed, I take a large step out of the helicopter and land on the dirt with a satisfying thud.

Running as fast as I can towards the wreckage, I can see that Shinji has gone inside already.

Which is pretty obvious, with Unit 01 kneeling beside 00 with the entry plug just out of its hand.

Mere feet away, I can feel the heat radiating from inside.

Peering in, I was overwhelmed with what I saw.

There was Shinji and Rei, sitting in the pilot's seat, Shinji resting Rei on his lap.

Both were unconscious.

My heart started beating fast.

_We can't lose two pilots!_

This war would surely be over.

"Get a medical team here, quick!"

Shinji's cheeks were stained from tears, and Rei was bleeding.

This isn't good.

Let's hope there isn't an angel attack while these two are out of action.

The poor kids.

Putting them through this is cruel when you think about it.

All they want is each other; they don't need the EVA's.

But if they don't pilot, everything will be lost, including each other.

That must be why they pilot.

For each other.

**Rei**

"**Hello Rei."**

"Who are you?"

"**I am you."**

"You...are me?"

"**Yes."**

"Why are you here?"

"**I thought you could use some company."**

"You thought wrong."

"**Well, I cannot leave for a while, I am sorry."**

"What is it you want?"

"**To talk to you."**

"About?"

"**Shinji."**

"What of him?"

"**Do you truly love him?"**

"I believe I do."

"**This 'relationship' idea is bad for us. If we truly love Shinji, we would leave him now. To avoid hurting him further in the future."**

"That...is not an option."

"**I believe it is."**

"**You really think he could love us? US?"**

"I do."

"**You're making a mistake"**

"Leave. Now."

"**I cannot leave Rei. We are one."**

"Leave me. I don't need you."

"**I...as you wish."**

And then silence.

**Shinji**

Where am I?

This doesn't feel like the entry plug.

Squinting, I'm welcomed by a blinding light.

Oh great, I'm in the hospital again.

I must have fainted when....

Rei...

My eyes opened immediately after I remember what happened.

Rei, where's Rei?

I push the clean hospital blanket off, and get out of bed.

I have to find her; I have to know if she's ok.

The door automatically slides open as I approach.

Walking down the hallway, I glance inside each door.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

At this rate I'll never find her, there must be over two thousand rooms in this hospital.

But then I noticed the blue haired girl lying in the bed.

"Rei!"

I hurried over as fast as I could.

But my heart immediately sunk when I got closer.

Her eyes were closed and she had bandages all over.

I promised I would protect you Rei...

I'm useless.

I can't do anything.

Nobody wants me.

Not even my father.

I press the button to call the nurse.

Taking a seat, I begin to wait.

"Yes, you called?"

A young blond nurse walked into the room.

"Wh...what's wrong with her?"

"She's one of the pilots of the EVA's. There was an accident, and now...

She's in a coma. Doctors aren't able to tell if she'll ever wake again. I'm truly sorry."

Coma...

I did this to her.

She didn't deserve this.

I should have been the one to be in her position.

It's just...not fair.

**Ritsuko**

"No freaking way! Give it some time Ritsuko, please!"

"Misato, the doctors don't know if she will ever wake up."

"You can't just pull the plug! You can't just let her die!"

Misato is a good friend, but I have to go against her will this time.

The First Child mustn't be allowed to live.

"Ok, fine; fine. I'll give her a week. If she's not awoken before then, we need to begin looking for the Fourth."

"Thank you Ritsuko."

"There's no need for thanks, I want Rei to wake up just as much as you. Commander Ikari doesn't seem to want to waste any time with the acquisition of the Fourth Child."

I hate you Ayanami.

Just like my mother hated you.

That's why I sabotaged the EVA.

You were supposed to die!

And you didn't, and now MY life could be ruined.

It's all your fault Ayanami.

If I can't have Gendo, you can't have Shinji.

**Shinji**

Six days have passed, and she hasn't even flinched.

I haven't left her side.

It's the least I could do.

It's my fault she's here.

I reach out and grab her hand.

So cold.

It's...

Just...

Not...

Fair.

**Rei**

What is this feeling I'm having?

It's making me feel warm inside.

Just like when I touch Shinji.

My eyes begin to open, and different colours bleed everywhere.

Am...I...alive?

I feel my hand being held.

Turning my head...

It's Shinji.

I'm...not dead?

Or is this a dream?

**Shinji**

I always get this feeling when I touch her.

Tears were beginning to stain my hospital robe.

"I can't do anything right."

All has been lost.

Why should I pilot anymore?

I don't have any reason too.

I only piloted to protect her.

Everything has gone to waste.

Until I heard her speak.

"Shinji...."

Is....she awake?

"Rei...Rei!"

"I'm...not...dead...?"

"N...no...you're not."

The tears didn't seem to have an end.

Except this time, I was not crying because of sadness.

I was crying because I was happy.

Happier than ever before.

**Rei**

I only just realised that I was crying also.

"I thought I had lost you Shinji."

He gave me a big smile.

And I returned the gesture.

"I thought I had lost you."

Shinji leans in close to me.

And we share a kiss.

It feels like nothing can ever go wrong again.

It feels like nothing ever did.

When I'm with you.


	7. Chapter 7: Happiness

**Chapter 7: Happiness (Rei)**

The tears flowed down our cheeks as they gently touched.

There was nothing else I wanted more in the world than this.

To be kissing Shinji.

I didn't want to stop.

I thought I had lost you.

I thought I had died.

But now you, I, are here.

Both alive.

This feeling I have Shinji, I now know for certain.

We slide our lips slowly apart.

I know what this feeling is.

I think I've known it since I met you.

"I love you Shinji."

I hold him close to me, as hard as I can.

"I love you as well."

"I....am sorry."

"What for Rei?"

"For worrying you."

"Don't worry; I'm just glad you're ok. Real glad."

Tears continue to fall.

Shinji teaches me so much.

When I was alone, I learnt nothing.

Now that I'm with Shinji, I've learnt to smile, and cry.

Learnt to love.

When I'm with Shinji, I keep moving forward.

"Rei, I'm sorry."

"For what Shinji?"

"I promised...I would protect you."

"Do not worry, you did. I'm well, am I not?"

"But I didn't want you to get hurt. I promised you that I would protect you. And I am sorry."

"It's alright Shinji."

Shinji lets go of me and smiles.

So I smile back.

"Simply amazing."

Startled, I let go of Shinji and he turns to look at the door.

The nurse stood there with a grin on her face.

"The doctor's really weren't expecting her to wake up. But, now you see what the power of love can achieve. I'm really happy for you two."

Shinji looked at her with a rather confused face.

I woke up when Shinji held my hand.

I woke up...because...

I didn't want Shinji to be alone.

"I'll inform the doctors."

And with that, the young nurse turned and left us alone again.

Shinji walked over and held me in his arms.

"Rest now, Rei."

Resting my head on Shinji's shoulder, I slowly fall into the depths of dream.

**Shinji**

She really was beautiful.

It's most definitely showing as she lies asleep in my arms.

This is pretty uncomfortable, but I don't want to take her up, not after what I've done.

She just needs some rest.

Everything will be better tomorrow.

We can go back to the way we were.

The way we were meant to be.

I promise.

**Ritsuko**

That little rat!

She was supposed to die.

Now what can I do...

If they find out about how I sabotaged the EVA...

No.

They can't.

I won't let it be so.

Ayanami will die this time.

**Rei**

_Fire._

_Death._

_Destruction._

Is this what they call a....nightmare?

I stand alone in a field, burning trees crashed all around.

A large black figure emerges from the sky.

A shadow.

By the look of it's features...

_An angel._

The angel looks like an...

EVA?

And beside it is a human figure.

Light begins to shine through the dark clouds.

_I can almost see their face..._

"Rei?"

I open my eyes and find Shinji and a doctor standing over me.

Sweat poured down my face.

"Are you ok Rei? It looked like you were having a nightmare?"

"I...must have been..."

"Well, the doctor here says you're perfectly fine. We can go home in about an hour."

Home.

I don't really have a home.

My apartment that is designated is not what I would call a home.

It doesn't make me happy staying there.

It just provides shelter.

"Well, I'll leave you two now. Go see the nurse when you're ready to leave."

The doctor walks out the sliding door, and leaves us alone...

Again.

"Rei, are you sure you're going to be ok living on your own?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Well...you can always come and stay at Misato's. It's no big deal, really."

Stay at Ikari's?

I believe that would be more preferable than my designated apartment...

"I...would like that..."

A big smile came across Shinji's face.

"Great! I'll go ring Misato, you stay here ok? When I get back we'll pack your things."

"Th...thank you, Shinji."

It will be nice to stay at Major Katsuragi's apartment for a little while.

It will be like....

Having a family.

Since I have never had one.

Nobody to look up to.

Except for the Commander.

I no longer believe in the Commander.

He used me.

Like a puppet.

I am not his doll.

I am...

A human being.

The door opens up and Shinji makes his way inside.

"Misato says she's happy to have you! I'll pack your things."

He begins to pack a small hand carry bag for me.

And I think I noticed him slightly hesitating with my under garments.

After he is packed and done, I get out of bed for the first time in a week and head out with Shinji.

Major Katsuragi has already arrived and was waiting out the front.

"Hi Rei! It's gonna be great having you over. It'll give me a chance to watch all the pilots under one roof."

"Thank you for letting me stay at your residence Major Katsuragi."

"Oh, it's no biggy, really. And call me Misato when we are outside of NERV, ok?"

"As you wish Maj-...Misato."

"That's the spirit!"

The whole trip home I just stared out the window.

It didn't stop raining.

I don't mind the rain.

But being with Shinji every day will be...nice.

I want to spend more time with him.

After all, he is my...

Boyfriend.

I wonder when we can go on one of these...'dates'.

"Rei, we're here."

Turning my head to Shinji, I notice we have already arrived at Katsuragi's residence.

Heading up the stairs, we reach the apartment.

The door slowly slides open and Katsuragi and Shinji step inside.

I just wait at the door.

Shinji turns and stares at me with a curious look on his face.

"Welcome home Rei."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After avoiding Pilot Soryu as much as possible, I begin to unpack my things.

This feels so.....different.

This room...it feels safe.

Not like my apartment.

"Settled alright Rei?"

Startled a little, I turn to find Shinji leaning against the door.

"Yes, thank you. Major Katsuragi has a nice home."

"Yeah, well, it's usually a lot messier than this. She must have cleaned away all the beer cans when she found out you were coming..."

"That's...nice."

Shinji muttered to himself a little, before turning to go out the door.

"Dinner's in five, ok?"

"Yes."

I hope Shinji remembers I dislike meat.

It makes me...ill.

After packing away all my things I head out into the dining area.

"Look who decided to show. Feeling better Wondergirl?"

Pilot Soryu, concerned?

"Pardon?"

"Are you deaf? I said are you feeling better!"

I did hear correctly.

"Yes."

"Well, that's good!"

The Major must have spoken to her.

Tell her to be nice to me.

"And dinner is served."

Shinji lays out a full course, meat packed meal for the Major and Soryu.

"And for Rei..."

He presents a fine dish, rice with a variation of vegetables.

It looked...good.

"Th-...thankyou Shinji."

"Anytime, you're the guest."

I pick up my chopsticks and put the food in my mouth.

It's good...

Really good.

I had a hard time keeping my mask as I hurriedly ate through the food.

No-one has ever cooked for me before...

I usually just eat some plain bread at my apartment.

It feels good to be together with my colleagues.

With the people I love.

Everybody else had hardly made a dent in their food, and I had finished.

Shinji let out a little chuckle.

"Looks like you enjoyed it Rei, there's a bit more if you want it?"

Would it be rude to ask for more?

No, I guess it would show that I liked it.

"Please."

"Coming right up!"

Shinji puts the rest onto my plate, and I begin to eat again.

This time, I finished along with the others.

"Well, who get's to use the bathroom first?" pouted Asuka.

Misato stared, thinking.

"Well, to save water, Shinji and Rei can shower together!"

Shinji looked embarrassed and angry at the Major.

"Misato!"

"Hee hee, you know I'm kidding. Unless....you want to?"

The Major walked into her bedroom, laughing.

"What is so amusing? Her suggestion would help to save water."

"R-...Rei...I don't wanna...well...I mean...I wou-..."

"I understand."

It would be a little awkward.

"Haha, oh boy. I'll have a shower first then, dorks."

Soryu calmly got up and left the room, in the direction of the washroom.

"Rei...you understand why we shouldn't shower together....right?"

I thought for a second.

"Would it be....awkward?"

"Yes, exactly!"

"Don't worry, I understand."

Shinji grabs my hand, and leads me to his room.

We both sit down on his bed.

"Are you going to be ok here Rei? Will you be able to sleep?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

I smile for Shinji.

"Ok, good."

He wraps his arm around me.

And we sit like this for awhile.

Just talking.

"Shinji..."

"Rei?"

"When can we have a...date?"

Shinji began to blush.

"Well...umm...there's no school tomorrow...so maybe we can go somewhere then?"

"I would...like that."

We both smile at each other.

This time, I lean in and kiss Shinji, slightly startling him.

"Yuck! Oh my god, gross!"

We pull away and quickly turn to the door.

Soryu.

"Shower's free, your gonna need it. Ewwww..."

She then walks off and leaves us.

"Ignore her Rei. You can shower first."

"Thank you Shinji."

Getting up, I walk out of the room and head back to mine.

After gathering the required garments, I head back for the washroom.

"Rei, you're going to need this."

Shinji pulls a towel out of the hallway cupboard.

"Yes."

I grab the towel, walk into the washroom, and slide the door shut.

After getting undressed, I walk into the shower and turn the water on.

When I'm in the shower, each drop of water brings back a memory.

Today, all the drops were of Shinji.

I was eager to see what these 'dates' are like.

I will have to wait until tomorrow and see.

Getting out of the shower, I start to dry my hair.

I've never seen someone with the same hair colour as me.

Was blue hair....strange?

I suppose people think I dye it.

But it's my natural hair colour.

Pulling on the clothes Soryu lent me, I walk out of the shower, put my towel in the laundry, and proceed to my room and check the time.

It is almost time to rest.

Before I do, I will say goodnight to Shinji.

Down the hallway, I open Shinji's door and find him lying on his bed, listening to his tape player.

"I am going to bed Shinji."

"Oh, ok, goodnight Rei."

He smiles warmly at me.

"Goodnight Shinji."

Closing the door as I left, I get into the bed and slowly fall into dream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rei, Rei!"

Shinji?

What would he be yelling to me for?

The dream...I'm in the Major's apartment.

Is this a dream?

"Rei, Rei!"

Getting out of bed, I go closer to the sound.

It's coming from Shinji's room.

This doesn't seem to be a dream.

Opening the door, I find Shinji sweating in his bed, calling out my name in his sleep.

Is he asleep?

He must be having a dream.

"Ah!"

Shinji leans right up, eyes open.

He turns his head and finds me standing there.

"You were calling out my name while you slept."

Shinji stares at me for a little while, and then relaxes.

"Oh, thank God, it was just a dream."

"Would you...like me to stay?"

I walk over to the bed, and get inside.

Shinji looks a bit flustered, but begins to wrap his arms around me.

I hold his hand that was wrapped around my stomach.

"Goodnight Shinji."

"Goodnight Rei."

We then fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8: Laughter

**Chapter 8: Laughter (Rei)**

I open my eyes to a blinding light.

Where am I?

Shinji's room?

I almost forgot.

I'm still in Shinji's bed.

Turning my head, I find Shinji staring right at me.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

Shinji tilts his head and plants a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Good...morning. How did you sleep?"

Giving off a little smile, he began to speak again.

"To be honest...I didn't."

"Why not?"

"I...ummm...I was just looking at you while you slept."

I felt a blush come across my face.

"W...why?"

"Because....you look really pretty while you're asleep."

"Sh-...Shinji...you embarrass me..."

"I'm sorry. Who am I kidding; you look really pretty while you're awake."

"Th...thank you..."

Should I say something back?

What's the word for finding males attractive....?

"I find you very...handsome, Shinji."

Shinji's face turned a little red.

"Thanks Rei...ummm...I better get up to start to cook breakfast or Asuka will have my head."

".....Have...your...head...?"

"Oh...that just mean's she'll be a bit angry with me."

I get out of bed so Shinji is able to move.

"You might want to get ready Rei. Aren't we going on a date today?"

Waving a little goodbye, Shinji leaves the room to prepare breakfast.

A date...

I wonder where we can go.

Walking out of the room, I head back to mine and get dressed.

What should I wear....?

Maybe this dress.

Soryu has lent me a white dress, with intricate patterns weaved throughout.

Yes, this should do.

I've never really hesitated as to what I should wear before.

But I want to impress Shinji.

**Shinji**

Sitting patiently in the kitchen for the rice to heat, my attention turns to the two red orbs glancing from across the room.

She looked...absolutely amazing.

Now that I think about it, I've only ever seen her in a school uniform and her plug suit.

And nothing at all.

She was wearing a dress, which looked great on her.

She needs to wear things like this more often.

"Rei...you look...beautiful."

Hiding a little blush, she soon spoke.

"Thank you Shinji...will this be adequate for our date?"

"Of course it will be."

I still can't believe this is happening.

After all this time, my dreams had finally come true.

Rei **did** like me, heck, I think she loves me.

I love her too.

Some people say that you don't really feel love until you're older.

If this isn't love, I'm sure this is the closest anyone could ever get at our age.

Getting sidetracked, I realise that the rice cooker is beeping.

Opening up the lid, I serve four plates of rice.

"Breakfast!"

"Finally!"

Misato and Asuka burst into the room simultaneously and go to take their seats.

I was surprised when Rei put her hand over the seat to the right of her, where Asuka went to sit.

"Ikari will sit there."

Asuka gave Rei a disgruntled look.

"Fine, sheesh."

Taking my seat, we begin to eat our meals, and I start to think.

Where should I take Rei?

I probably should have thought about this last night...

I doubt she would be interested in any kinds of films.

Wait, what was that place Kensuke showed me?

That isolated beach, with the rock pool.

He wanted to find some rocks to make a campfire for the night, since he planned to play some kind of strange war game.

That beach was perfect.

"Ikari-kun?"

Startled, I find Rei staring right into my eyes.

"You haven't touched your meal."

Looking down at the plate, I realised I hadn't even started eating.

"Oh...right..."

Picking up my chopsticks, I rush through the plain rice as fast as I can.

Almost choking, I still finished last, so I got up and cleared the table.

"So Shinji, what do you plan on doing today?"

There was a slight tone in Misato's voice.

She obviously doesn't really care.

But should I tell her?

Before I could even open my mouth, Rei spoke.

"Shinji and I are going on a date today."

Normally I would be embarrassed at a time like this, but I'm not going to any longer.

What is happening between Rei and I is real.

I can't try and avoid talking about it.

"Yeah, and Asuka, if you follow us..."

"Oh, don't worry about it dorks; I have more important things to do today."

Asuka then leaves the room for her own, obviously getting ready for a day with Hikari.

Misato instantly had a grin on her face.

"Don't worry about her you two; I think it's really cute. Can I ask you something Shinji?"

"Uhh...sure Misato?"

"Why do you pilot your EVA?"

_Why do I pilot Unit 01?_

"I...used to pilot it for my father's praise."

"And why do you pilot now?"

"To...protect Rei."

Misato perked up even more considerably, if that was possible.

"And you Rei?"

"I used to pilot because I was ordered to. The EVA was my life. Now I pilot to protect Shinji."

That was obviously the longest sentence Misato had heard Rei ever speak, judging by the look on her face.

Pushing her chair back, she stands and stares down at us both.

"I'm glad for you two. You deserve a chance to be happy. Have fun today."

Slowly sliding her bedroom door closed, in came an eerie silence.

Rei then turns her head and looks directly into my eyes.

"W-...well...want to get going?"

"Yes."

"Ok, just wait at the door and I'll get changed, and we can get on our way."

After getting changed into something a little more suitable, I head out to the apartment door and find Rei patiently waiting.

Without hesitating, Rei grabs my hand and we step out the apartment door.

**Rei**

We sat at the empty bus stop, waiting for the bus to arrive.

"R-Rei...I just wanted to let you know...that you are extremely pretty."

"I don't see how you think that Shinji. I don't find myself to be very attractive at all."

Shinji looked down at his hands, red tinges on his cheeks.

"Well...you are. You're far prettier than anyone else in the world."

"Th-...thank you Shinji."

Lifting his chin with my hand so he stares into my eyes, I lean forward and kiss him.

He immediately inches closer and wraps his arm around me, our lips still locked.

Our bodies are now pressed right against each other, my hand on Shinji's cheek, and his arms around my waist.

Doing this with Shinji made me feel safe.

Unfortunately, we had to stop, because the bus was approaching.

Pulling off and staring into each other's eyes, I give Shinji a small smile.

He smiles back, grabs my hand, and we walk over to the now open bus door.

Paying for the tickets with some money Shinji had saved, we take our seat on the near empty bus.

After a rather uneventful bus ride, we arrive at our destination.

Where are we going?

Shinji said he wanted it to be a surprise.

Stepping off the bus simultaneously, we turn to look at each other as the bus drives away.

"Well, it's about a ten minute walk from here...is that okay?"

"Yes."

Grabbing Shinji's hand, he leads me towards a large forest, with a path leading right into its depths.

There were dead tree's everywhere, rotting plants and flowers.

"This doesn't seem like an appropriate place for a date Shinji."

He chuckles a little.

"Sorry Rei, we have to go through here to get to where we want to go."

"I understand."

After leaving the horrid smelling dead forest, I was treated to an amazing sight.

The beach.

Palm tree's hung over and provided shade, and the water slowly reaches up, and then back down again.

It was beautiful.

"The...beach. I've never been to the beach before. It looks pretty."

"I thought you might like it. You might want to take your shoes off."

Bending down, I unlace the white shoes and leave them on the sandbank.

Taking one step forward, I start to feel the sand in between toes.

It's quite a strange sensation.

Shinji has already taken a seat on the sand, and pats his hand down next to him.

Sitting on the sand, Shinji wraps his arm around me.

So I move over and lean my head on his shoulder.

"It's so peaceful here..."

"It is."

Shinji was now looking right into my eyes.

It takes about ten seconds before we realise we're just staring at each other.

As soon as he did, he dropped his head and looked at the ground.

"Sorry Rei."

"What for?"

"For staring...

It's just that...

Your eyes. They're...amazing."

"My...eyes?"

"Yes, your eyes. They're so deep and beautiful."

I immediately blushed.

My eyes...

"Th-...thank you."

Before I could even realise what I was doing, I hold Shinji's cheek and begin to kiss him.

I've kissed him a lot of times now.

It was time to go one step further.

My tongue breaks through my lips and begins to touch Shinji's.

His eyes immediately open wide, but as he starts to understand, he close's them and reach's in with his tongue as well.

I wasn't sure how long we had been doing this for.

But when we had both ran out of breath; we broke off, and looked into each other's eyes, exhausted.

"That was...*puff*...good Rei."

"It...was..."

We both just sat silently, slightly embarrassed looks on our faces.

"The water...looks really pretty."

"It does, doesn't it? It looks like the tide in coming in. We might have to go soon, unfortunately."

"Ok..."

The sun was beginning to set.

We had spent almost the entire day here.

I felt a strange feeling on the sand beneath me.

As I looked down, I realised that the tide had come right in and was now wetting my dress.

"Oh no, Rei! Your dress is soaked. Stand up, quickly!"

Shinji reaches his hand down and lifts me up.

It feels funny trying to wade through the water, back up to the forest.

As Shinji and I trudged hand in hand through the water, I felt an unfamiliar feeling growing inside me.

I felt like I was about to burst.

A smile came across my face, and I did something I've never done before.

I began to laugh.

**Shinji**

Do my ears deceive me?

Taking a glance at Rei, I realise that she truly was laughing.

Well, I wouldn't say laughing, more like...giggling.

And it was pretty much the cutest thing I had ever seen.

I've never heard her laugh before.

Her cheeks were red, and she had a smile on her face.

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before Rei."

"I...never have."

Still with a smile on her face, we reach the trees and our shoes.

**Ritsuko**

"You got that?"

"I...I don't know...I don't think this is right."

"Listen, I'm the one who tells you what to do, ok?"

"I understand Professor Akagi, I don't like the first myself. That blue haired idiot. But isn't this taking it a bit far?"

"Do you love Shinji, Asuka?"

"I...what! No, that dork!"

"I think you do Asuka. Love is the most powerful thing in the world. It can make you do crazy things."

"M-...maybe your right."

"I am."

"Yes, yes you are. Shinji deserves to be mine! Wondergirl shouldn't have him!"

"Exactly Asuka. You learn quickly."

"Of course I do, I'm the best at everything, remember?"

"Yes Asuka; and you deserve Shinji more than Rei. That's why she must be rid of."

"What if they find out?"

"We're going to make it look like an accident."

"I...see..."

"You listen to me carefully, this is between you, and me, got it? I'll take care of **you** if you blab to anybody about our intentions."

"I understand Professor.

The first will die."


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Push Me Away

**Chapter 9: Don't Push Me Away (Rei)**

Pushing the sheets off, I lie in bed and contemplate what happened yesterday. That feeling in my stomach, the feeling of laughing. It's all so new to me. All of this is new to me. But it's not a bad thing.

"Rei, are you up?" spoke a questioning Shinji from the doorway to my room. I turn to him and smile, giving him an answer with no need for words.

"It's almost time for school, you better get ready." A slight hint of anxiousness in his voice told me he was worried about being late.

The door made a slight click as it was shut, and I hurry to get ready so we won't be late. Pulling on and tightening my school uniform, I slide the door open again, and step outside into the light of the Major's apartment. More leftover rice was served onto the table for breakfast. Shuffling over and taking a seat, we all begin to eat.

"So, are you kids coming straight home from school today?" Misato exclaimed, sounding a little hung over. Soryu was quieter than normal this morning. She must be tired.

"Don't...know...yet." Asuka stuttered.

"What's the matter with you? I never thought I would say this, but you're more fun when you're annoying." Misato teased.

"Shut up! I'll show you annoying!" yelled Asuka. Major Katsuragi giggled a little, and got out of her seat once we had all finished.

"Well, I'm off to work. Have fun at school!" She slowly drifted out of the apartment. Soryu continued to sit down, still looking slightly uneasy.

"Hey, Asuka, are you ok?" spoke a concerned Shinji.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it dweebs." Asuka pushed back her seat and stood up. Stomping out the door, Shinji and I were alone again. He stands up, and reaches his hand out to me.

"Let's get going." Shinji poked. Taking his hand, we grab the things we need and head out, locking the door behind us. We walked in silence the entire way to school. This was good; it gave me a chance to think. Why did I laugh yesterday? The sand on my feet was a new sensation. But that couldn't have caused hysterics. I wonder...

"Rei?" Regaining my thought, I find we were already at the classroom. Everyone was inside, so it was just Shinji and I in the hallway. We look into each other's eyes and smile. We were happy. These were the happiest days of my life. I want it to stay this way forever. Taking our seats, I immediately feel a coldness fall over me. Although Shinji was just across the room, it felt like I was so far away. I wanted him near. I wanted him to hold me. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted us to be together forever.

"Ayanami, Rei?" I hadn't even noticed the teacher had entered; I was too deep in thought.

"Here sir." I turn my head and stare out the window again. I wonder if any of the people out there feel the way I do. To be in love was a grand feeling.

"Ikari, Shinji?"

"Here sir."

The teacher finished the role, and started the lesson. Pythagoras' rule. I've learnt this many times. I didn't feel the need to concentrate on something I already knew well. Do I know Shinji very well? Now that I think, I don't. I only know of his life since I have met him. I read a few of his files, but wasn't interested at that stage. Maybe I should ask him later.

A loud ringing sound helped me regain thought. It was the break bell. Taking out the lunch Shinji prepared last night, I begin to eat. Looking up, Shinji and Soryu are talking by the door. Shinji nods and they both walk out the door. Where could they be going?

**Shinji**

Stepping out into the cold breeze on the school's roof, Asuka stood with her arms folded and a cruel look on her face. She doesn't look happy.

"So, what did you want me for Asuka?" I questioned.

"What do you think you're doing with the first? I saw you two the other night!" yelled Asuka, getting angrier by the second. She began to sweat from the apparent overheat of anger.

"What! It's not like that! We didn't do anything...I just couldn't sleep, that's all." I look down, slightly embarrassed. I promised not to get embarrassed about Rei anymore. So I look Asuka dead in the eyes.

"Shinji...you know that teen relationships never work, right? You both just end up getting hurt."

Was Asuka giving me relationship tips? Why...?

"Listen to me Shinji. Back in Germany, men fell at my feet. I was a goddess to them. So, I had a lot of boyfriends. Sure, it's good for a while. But in the end, you just get hurt. "Asuka was being absolutely serious for once. She's not usually like this.

"Why are you telling my all of this?" I ask.

"Shinji...it would be better for you if you broke up with the first." She looked straight at me.

Tears were forming in my eyes. Reaching up, I wipe them away, but they just keep falling. Why am I crying? I don't want to break up with Rei. I love her. I'm crying because...

I think she's right. I think we will just end up getting hurt.

It would be better for both of us if I....

**Rei**

Shinji was taking a long time. I wonder what Soryu wanted him for. Shinji wouldn't...cheat... on me, would he? No, that's not a possibility. I wonder? Before I had a chance to think of another reason, Shinji walks into the room, followed by Soryu. He was hiding his face by staring at the ground. Why?

The teacher continued with the lesson, and I stared at Shinji. He was upset. What have you done Soryu? I find you so irritating. I'm not sure, but I think that I...

_Hate you Soryu._

Why do you have to upset Shinji and I? Why do you upset those around you?

Worrying about Shinji was not helping. It just made me feel upset myself. I don't want Shinji to ever feel sadness, or pain. I loved him, and it was my duty to protect him from these things. Isn't it?

Another loud ringing and everyone begins to leave their seats. Shinji just sat at his desk. Getting up, I walk over slowly.

"Ikari? Are you ready to leave?" I questioned. He turned his head and looked into my eyes. He was upset, I was sure of it.

"Ayanami...can I take you somewhere different today?" he said whilst getting out of his seat. He walks out of the school door, and into the blistering sunlight. He didn't speak another word. Soon, we arrived at the park across from the school. It was deserted. Shinji turned around and looked straight at me. Tears fall down his cheek.

"What is wrong, Shinji?"

He simply looks down, and tears fall to the ground.

"Rei...I've been thinking really hard...and..."

Tears started to fall from eyes as well. I knew what he was going to say.

"You...lied...to me...you don't love me..." I stutter in a low voice.

"I do love you Rei...I want what's best for you. I'm not that."

Before I could even realise what I was doing, my hand reached up and swiped Shinji across the cheek. He winced, and looked into my teary eyes.

"You are what is best for me Shinji. I love you. You are me. I am you. I cannot live without you now. I need you." I couldn't stand this anymore. I needed to think. Taking a step back, I quickly turn and walk away crying. Why Shinji? Why?

Slamming my apartment door, I sit on my bed and wipe my eyes. It was no use. The tears continue to fall and drench my school outfit. Why did it have to end this way? Is there meaning in my life anymore? The only thing I ever wanted was Shinji. Ten minutes ago, my life was ruined. Everything I hoped and dreamed for. Gone. Lying down, I stare at the ceiling, and choke from tears. I had lost him. I had lost Shinji. Slowly, I fall into dream, but now, the dreams only bring sorrow and suffering.

**Shinji**

Collapsing onto my knees, I felt like dying. Was this for the better? It didn't seem like it. Rei is gone. I was alone. Letting out a yell of anger, I smash my fist into the concrete, and begin to bleed. Wiping the tears, blood stains my face and clothes. I'm an idiot. This isn't what we wanted. This isn't want I wanted. Not what Rei wanted.

It began to rain. The rain usually calmed me. But not today. It only helped upset me further. What have I done? I'm an idiot. **God damn!** I punch the ground with my other hand. Soon, the anger fades from me, but following it is a wave of sadness. I've lost you Rei.

I never wanted to let you go. So why did I? Did I truly believe this would be better for us? No. I can still set this right. I can still undo this. I promised we would go back to the way we were. I'll keep that promise.

I struggle to get to my feet, collapsing. If I don't do this, she will be gone forever.

I'm an idiot!

I still love you Rei, I always will. We're meant to be together.

I'll set this right.

**Rei**

It was impossible to fall to sleep. I slowly drift, and awaken soon after. This is true sadness. True loneliness. He doesn't want me. Nobody does. I think I was born to be alone. But I will never forget what I had briefly. Thinking about it like this just made me cry again. Tears soon began to fill my sheets.

_I've lost you._

A slow, creaking sound comes from across the room. Looking up, I see Shinji fall and collapse onto the floor. Moving faster than I ever had before, I ran and checked what had happened. Pulling Shinji up by his shoulders, he slowly pushes off the ground and lifts up. In his hand were flowers, now crushed. He had come back.

"R-Re...R-...Re-...Rei..." Shinji stuttered. Tears fell from his eyes. His hands...they were both bleeding.

"What happened to your hands?" I asked. Tears started to fall from my eyes too. He was hurt.

"I...I don't...remember..." Stumbling a bit, he stands and looks right at me, tears still flowing down his cheek. He smiles.

"I'm an idiot Rei. I don't want to lose you. Your everything to me..." he spoke with the smile still on his face. A grin came across mine as well.

"Please...I don't want us to ever fight again...I still want you Rei..."

I reached up and wiped the tears. Quickly grabbing Shinji, I hold him close to me and listen to his heart beat. My heart.

"I'm sorry for striking you Shinji. I'm sorry for running away. I want you too." I struggled to speak while crying so hard.

"I promise...we'll never fight again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well, there you go, my new and improved writing format. I would like to thank 94saturn for all the help he has given me, and for proofreading this chapter. Please read his stories and review ^_^

Until next chapter,

8Ball231.


	10. Chapter 10: Perseverance

**Chapter 10: Perseverance (Rei)**

"I promise...we'll never fight again."

I start to stare at Shinji. Not long ago he was thinking about 'breaking up' with me. But now he is back. And I am happy to the point where I am crying again.

"Why did you think it would be better that way? Can't you see that I need you...?" I question Shinji with a hint of forgiveness in my voice.

"Asuka convinced me that it would be better for us...I don't know what I was thinking Rei, honestly..." answered Shinji, in a sad and depressed tone.

"It never happened, ok?" I lift my hand to Shinji's chin and we lock lips in a passion filled kiss. His lips were cold from the rain, but I didn't mind. I wrap my arms around him, but he doesn't hold me. His hands still bled. Trails of blood wet the floor, but I still don't mind. Nothing else matters to me. Shinji is my world. He reaches up and presses his palm against my cheek, smearing his blood across my face. We both pull away and press our foreheads together, eyes still closed.

His blood dripped down my face and off my chin from the wetness of my tears. They fall to the floor with a small dripping sound.

"I...love you so much Rei...I really do..." Shinji choked out. He splutters, and more blood stained tears fall down our faces. I struggle to speak, paused by a strange feeling of sadness and happiness also.

"I love you too Shinji, so much." Our chins lean in and we engage in another kiss when our lips meet. Before long, Shinji stumbles and falls to his knees; letting out a small wince of pain as he collided with the hard floor.

"My hands...hurt..." he whispers, followed by a slight chuckle.

"Your hurt Shinji, this is no laughing matter." I say in a concerned voice. Taking his hand, I walk him over to the sink and begin to run his hand under some water to wash the blood away. Red pools of it flowed down the drain and stained the sink with its deep colour. He was hurt, it looked quite bad.

"Rei, I'm fine, really..." insisted Shinji. I have some bandages in the bathroom. I point one finger at him.

"Stay." I say as I back away toward the bathroom. Rummaging through the drawers, I find a roll of bandages and head back into the apartment. Shinji has turned the water off and is standing outside on the balcony.

"I said to stay..." as I approach him. His hands were still bleeding.

"Give me your hands." I grab them and start to wrap the bandages around. It was not much use, the bandages were filled quickly and started to drip.

"I guess it was pretty stupid to get angry with a concrete road, huh?" He said with a smile on his face. He must have done this after I had left the park.

"So, Rei...do you want to come back to Misato's now...?" Shinji questioned. I most certainly didn't want to stay here by myself.

"That would be preferable." I answer. I take his hand and we leave my apartment, homebound.

**Ritsuko**

"What!? And it's heading towards Tokyo-3?" I yell into the small handheld phone.

An angel has been sighted and is heading towards NERV. But the pilot is trapped inside. The angel has infected Unit-03 which was being shipped here from the US. The pilot was one of the children's fellow classmates, one Toji Suzuhara. He left for his activation test, but now, he is trapped inside the thirteenth angel.

A thought then struck me. I could use this to my advantage. I can kill the first. Yes...

_Yes._

**Rei**

It had not yet stopped raining. Small splashes formed around our feet as we rushed through the cold, drenched streets. Hand in hand, we rushed from cover to cover to avoid the rain. Shinji's hair and clothes were drenched, as were mine. Fog wisped the empty streets and created an almost eerie atmosphere.

"**Attention Tokyo-3, an unidentified object is heading towards the city. Please proceed to your designated shelters immediately. I repeat..."**

We both stop in our tracks in a small alleyway.

"An angel! We have to get to NERV!" shouted Shinji over the loud downfall of rain. We picked up the pace as we approached the entry into NERV. Inside now, we quickly swipe our security cards and run down the escalator. Almost tripping, we find our way to the central battle and planning station, and we are immediately greeted by the Major.

"Good, your here. The target has been confirmed, it's an angel. There's not much time, it's rapidly approaching, so go get into your suits and we'll give you the information as you're deployed." Rushed Major Katsuragi.

"Yes Ma'am." Shinji and I answer simultaneously.

Turning around and heading towards the change room, we walk in silence; the only sound our footsteps and our heavy breathing.

"I promise Rei. I will protect you this time." Whispers Shinji as we reach the changing rooms. We turn to face each other, and quickly kiss before going our separate ways. My white plug suit was already prepared and laid out on the bench. Getting undressed from the drenched school clothes I was wearing, I put my legs inside the plug suit and lift. When it was fitted, I press the compression button on the wrist, and the suit adjusts to the size of my body.

Heading back out down the corridor, it looks as if Shinji has already gone to his battle station. Increasing pace, I make my way to Unit 00's cage and the entry plug. After an uneventful insertion and activation, the elevator starts with a grinding sound, and I am pushed up through the chute at an amazing speed.

"**Ok, test; test, can you hear me?" **says Major Katsuragi over the intercom.

"Loud and clear Misato!" yells Asuka.

"Yes, I can hear you." Says Shinji.

"Yes." I say.

"**Good. The target is approaching a valley, so we think this would be our best point of attack. Asuka and Rei will take sniper positions on the opposite sides. Shinji will be on the ground, and prepared for close combat. Got it?"**

"Yes Ma'am!"

**Asuka**

Today, Shinji will become mine.

The First doesn't deserve him. What has she ever done? Nothing! She's an emotionless doll is what she is.

I hate her for stealing Shinji from me. What could he see in her? She hardly speaks and never, ever laughs or smiles.

No matter, she will be dead in fourteen minutes. Dr Akagi has come up with a most ingenious plan to rid of the First child. I want her out of the way. Shinji deserves to be mine!

I won't let that bitch take her away.

He is mine.

**Shinji**

Hands shaking, I stood in the middle of a valley with two mountain walls on either side. I could see Rei and Asuka set up, snipers at the ready. This time, I swear, I will protect you Rei.

The sun was beginning to set, and there was a sunset on the hill's horizon. A dark shadow began to form over the sun. I tightened my grip.

It was big. It looked about the same size as the EVA. In fact...it...

It is an EVA. The angel is an EVA? I reach over and turn on my intercom.

"What's going on! That's an EVA!" I yell at Misato. If that's an Evangelion, that means there's a pilot inside. We can't kill them! We need to get them out of there! I was surprised when it was my father who answered me.

"**Correct. It has been infected. It is being re-classified as the thirteenth angel, Bardiel."**

"We can't destroy it! We need to get the pilot out of there!" I reply, angry and confused.

"**Your duty is to destroy the angels. Pilot safety comes second. Do you understand me?"**

This isn't right, if there is hope of saving that pilot, then we must try and save them! It was almost across the valley, and Rei and Asuka looked like they were about to fire.

**Asuka**

Mein Gott, it's an EVA! There must be a pilot inside there.

The defeat of the angel was not my primary concern, and my crosshair dwindled over Unit 00. It would take precise timing to make this look like an accident. And the time was near.

The angel slowly stepped through the valley, creating huge footprints in the dirt. It was close...approximately thirteen seconds. I would get rid of the First Child forever, and Shinji will come running to me! He will be mine forever.

My finger tightened on the trigger.

5....

She will die.

4....

This is for the better.

3....

I'll be helping Dr Akagi and I.

2....

But I'll also be hurting Shinji...and Misato...and the Commander...

1....

Sweat poured down my forehead. I...can't do it. I just can't.

**Rei**

The Second Child should have fired by now, what was she doing? I will have to compensate. The crosshair settled on the target, and they were just about to meet...

The angel launched itself into the air, and crash landed on top of Unit 02. Tree's snapped and rocks fell from the hillside as the angel grabbed Unit 02 and began to choke it. I have to rescue her, despite the fact that I hate her. Taking aim, I line up the shot, but it's no good. If I fire now, I'll take out both of them.

"Pilot of Unit 02, break free and move so I can get a shot." I say over my intercom.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" was the reply, as the angel snapped the neck of Unit 02 and it slumped lifelessly, tumbling down the mountain.

I look into the sights and try to line up another shot. But it had gone. Before I could even look, I felt an enormous crushing sensation on my spine. How can it move that fast?

Picking me up by the legs, I flip over and shoot a round into its chest, blasting a hole right through it. But the flesh began to regenerate. It was no good. I felt the angel drop me, and looked up to see why. Unit 01, Shinji, had tackled it and was rolling down the mountain with his hands wrapped around the angel's throat. They hit the ground with a large thud, and Shinji picked the angel up by its arms. Throwing the angel over his back, it hit the ground and didn't move.

Shinji bent over and flipped the angel onto its stomach. He smashed at the area where the entry plug is inserted. He was trying to rescue the pilot. In a blindly fast movement, the angel's arms extended and latched around Unit 01's throat.

"SHINJI!" I yell out, dropping the sniper and sliding down the hill. Deploying my progressive knife, I thrust it into the angel's chest, but it doesn't seem to do anything. The angel pushes me off with both of its legs and turns its attention back to Shinji. Lifting myself back up, Shinji has removed the entry plug and it was lying on the valley floor. The pilot was safe. Now, all we had to do was defeat the angel.

Picking it up by its legs, Shinji grabs the arms and we prepare to throw it, rocking it back and forth for momentum. Throwing it high into the air, it rapidly re-approaches the ground, and Shinji and I simultaneously jump into the air, progressive knifes drawn and wavering in front. The progressive knifes both strike the angel in the face, ripping it apart, sending the blood like LCL down all over the valley. It hit the valley floor hard, and remained motionless. It was dead.

"Rei, you check on Asuka, I'll check the entry plug!" yelled Shinji over the intercom.

"Right." I reply, and move quickly over to the lifeless Unit 02. I pull out the entry plug, eject mine, and quickly slide down the ladder. Feet on the ground, I sprint over to the steamy entry plug. Wincing in pain as the hatches burn my hands, I get the strength to open them and peer inside. Soryu was bleeding from a deep cut just above her eye, but she was not seriously injured. She slowly regained consciousness, and peered right at me with wide eyes. And then something completely unsuspecting happened.

Soryu pounced from her seat, arms outstretched. It looked like she was going to choke me. But she slumped into a tight, graceful hug.

"Wh-...when we get out of here...let's try and be friends...ok Wondergirl?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: Sorry for the delay everybody, I was really down with a bunch of schoolwork and assignments, so didn't have much time to write.

But, here it is, so I hope you enjoyed it!

Chapter 11: It's Easy When You Know How, will be released in 1 or 2 weeks.

As Asuka and Rei's friendship grows, Shinji is getting a tad nervous. School prom is approaching, and he isn't sure of anything really.

Rei wasn't planning on attending, but now that Shinji was her boyfriend, she thinks its only natural they go together.

What will happen? Well, your just going to have to wait and see =P

Until then,

8Ball.


	11. Chapter 11: It's Easy When You Know How

**Chapter 11: It's Easy When You Know How (Shinji)**

The pain was almost unbearable. I could feel my flesh burn away through my plug suit as I tried so desperately to turn the hatch doors. It was jammed. Gripping even tighter, I pull with all my might. It barely moves.

_There's a pilot in there. I have to rescue them!_

With one last push, I hear a snap and the hatch pulls open, releasing a steamy mist. Heat radiated from inside. Peering inside, it felt like my heart had been shot. There, in the seat, was Toji. I clutch at my mouth, but I couldn't hold it in. Vomiting all over the entry plug, I fall down and clutch the wall. Toji's legs had been completely ripped off. Pieces of bone fragments littered the entry plug, and he sat there, losing more blood by the second.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei wrapped her arm around my waist. It felt a little better, but it didn't make the pain go away. I had to pick Toji up and carry him outside where the rescue helicopter had arrived. His blood trailed along the ground as I walked with him in my arms. This was all my fault. I can't do anything right. I can't protect my best friend. I can't protect Asuka. I can't protect Rei.

_So what do I keep living for?_

Rei's grip tightened.

_She is why. Without Rei, I would be dead._

I bring my hand down and clutch hers, before wrapping my arm around her waist as well and bringing her close to me. The hospital waiting room was empty besides us. It has been almost seven hours since the battle. We both loosened up a little as a nurse rounded the corner.

"How is he? Is he ok?" I ask. The nurse looks up from the clipboard she's holding, and gives a sort of half smile.

"He's stabilised. He'll be awake soon....except, his legs were torn to such an extremity, there is virtually no chance of repairing him." She answers in a thoughtful voice.

"Y-you mean..."

"He'll be in a wheelchair the rest of his life. I'm sorry."

My heart fell from my chest. I caused this. _If only I was there sooner...if only..._

Tears streamed down my cheeks. Rei quickly pulled me into a tight hug. I return her hug, and hold her tight as I cried. I could've protected him...

"Shinji. You mustn't blame yourself. Please." I hear Rei utter in a low voice. I feel bad to disregard her so lightly...but...I do blame myself.

"It's my fault though Rei...if I was only there qui-" is all I manage to get out before I felt Rei's lips meet with mine. I could feel her tears press against my cheek. Pulling away, she looks me dead in the eyes, tears streaming down her cheek.

"Please, do not blame yourself. Life is determined by fate. There is pain along the way. There is also happiness. I met you because of fate. So please...do not blame yourself Shinji." she said in a worried voice. She was right. I can't blame myself for what happened to Toji. Fate is not determined by us humans.

I give Rei a smile, and she smiles back. Reaching up with my hand, I brush away the hair covering her face, and place my palm on her cheek. Leaning in, I kiss her again. This is the reason I live. For you. Closing our eyes, we continue to kiss in the middle of the hospital waiting room. Rei's lips were soft and welcoming, like always. Her arms tightened around me, so I clutch her harder as well. I think people are watching us, but I don't mind. I was just really happy that I had somebody that was there for me. I was even happier that it was Rei.

**Rei**

Flipping open the laptops we are provided, I start to research Second Impact as instructed. Shinji was feeling a little better, but I think he is still upset. We spent all day yesterday at the hospital until visiting hours were over. As a result, we didn't get much sleep, and I was having a hard time staying awake in the lesson.

A quick ding in my earphones got my attention, and I looked down to see the class representative had sent me a message.

**HikariH**: Rei, you're going to the prom with Shinji, right?

_The prom? I heard about this a few weeks ago._

**ReiA**: What is the prom?

**HikariH**: You're kidding right? You know; the prom! We get to dance with all the boys, and there will be a king and queen too!

_King and queen? Dancing?_

**ReiA**: I cannot dance.

**HikariH**: Oh, that's ok, it's easy! I'm sure you'll pick it up quickly.

**ReiA**: What does the prom require?

**HikariH**: Well...you're going to need to wear a dress. And bring a boy, of course.

**ReiA**: I do not own a dress.

**HikariH**: Oh...do you have the money to buy one?

**ReiA**: I am provided currency from NERV for food. School clothes and an apartment are the only other things that they provide me.

**HikariH**: Well...you could always borrow one of mine? If you want to come to my house after school and pick one?

_Why was someone else besides Shinji being kind to me? Is this the kind of thing's...friends, do?_

**ReiA**: Will tomorrow be acceptable? I must talk to Shinji about this 'prom' tonight.

**HikariH**: Sure! Just come with me after school tomorrow and I'll lend you one my dresses! See ya then!

I close the program down and continue to research Second Impact. But I couldn't stop thinking about prom. Dancing? I've never danced before. Maybe Shinji will know how...

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the end of school bell. Shutting down the laptops, I grab my books and head towards Shinji, who is waiting at the school gate. Without a word, he grabs my hand and start's walking in the direction of the Major's apartment.

"How are you feeling today Shinji?" I ask, concerned. He turns his head to me and smiles.

"Better." He replies, and turns to stare straight ahead again. He says that, but he really isn't. It's ok, if he doesn't wish to speak about it. His grip tightened on my hand.

"Rei...are you going to the prom?" he asks, in a low voice; almost a whisper.

"I'm not sure. Do you wish to go?" I reply.

"I was kind of hoping we could go...together." Shinji says in a hopeful voice.

"Then I will go." I answer, gripping his hand tighter. To be honest, I wasn't too fond of the idea of dancing. In front of the grade too...

"Shinji...can you dance?" I ask him, and a blush crosses his face.

"We-well...kind of..." he answers, and looks down at the ground.

"Could you teach me?" His eyes open wide and he turns his head to look into my eyes.

"We don't HAVE to dance at the prom...but...if you want..."

"I believe it would be more appropriate." I say, blushing and turning my face to stare at the ground. Shinji just stay's silent and continues walking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I brush the hair out of my eyes and just lie quietly on the bed, thinking. Everybody else had already gone to sleep. So I began to think about the prom...and dancing. But my thoughts were quickly interrupted as the door slid open, and Shinji took a step into the room. Closing the door behind him, he stands in the middle of the room, one hand outstretched.

"C-...care to dance...Rei?" he stuttered, blushing. I could feel heat cross my cheeks as well, as I looked at him, wide eyed. Nodding, I get off the bed, and take Shinji's hand. He pulls me closer to him, until we are almost rubbing together. Placing his hand on my hip, he gestures for me to place my hand on his shoulder. We then just stood there, awkwardly staring into each other's eyes.

"Is that all there is to dancing?" I ask, confused. Shinji just smiles.

"Almost, we have to move in a circle, like this." He answers as his feet move around me. I follow, and we began to circle slowly in the darkness. This felt...different. Safe. So this was dancing? It was a little strange, but comforting nonetheless. Shinji takes his hand off my hip and backs away towards the door.

"Well...that's how you dance. Goodnight Rei." He said as his voice trailed off out the door.

"Wait Shinji." I quickly say, loud enough that he would hear me but not too loud that it would awaken anybody else. He stops immediately, and turns back to stare at me from the doorway.

"Would you...stay with me tonight?" I ask, embarrassed. Shinji's eyes opened wide, and he looked like he was embarrassed too. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Wondergirl! Let's go, come on!"

Peaceful dreams were interrupted by the Second Child's constant yelling. She stood pouting at the door, hands on hips, and a smug look on her face.

"We're late for school, come on!" she yells enthusiastically.

Shinji's head comes out from underneath the blanket; a tired looked on his face. Asuka's jaw immediately drops. But a mischievous grin soon follows.

"Let's go lovebirds, we're already ten minutes late!"

Shinji slowly and very unsteadily hops out of bed, tripping over and knocking his head on the cupboard. Letting out a little grunt of pain, he lifts himself backs up and head's back towards his room to get changed. Asuka approached the bed and lent out a helping hand, which I hesitantly took.

"Th-...thank...you..." I said, shocked at myself soon afterwards.

_Was that the first person other than Shinji I've said thank you to?_

"No worries Wondergirl. It's what friends do!"

_Friends...with the Second Child?_

"Are we...friends?" I ask, confused. Asuka lets off a big grin again.

"Of course! It's only natural, I mean, we live, go to school, and work together, so we should naturally be friends right?" she replies.

**Shinji**

Misato and I just gawked at what we heard in the other room.

"T-that didn't...just happen...did it?" Misato says, a look of confusion on her face. Asuka must be sick or something. Asuka skipped out of the room, a smug grin across her face. Rei followed soon after in her school uniform, with an equal look of confusion.

"Are we leaving Shinji?" asked Rei, no longer with a look of confusion, but gracefulness.

"Y-yeah...let's go." I answer, still trying to comprehend what just happened. Asuka must be up to something...I mean...she's just not that nice to anybody unless she wants something...

Right?

**Rei**

The school day was finally over. Sighing of relief, I grab my books and head for the door, but am stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to see that it is the class representative. I had almost forgot, she was going to lend me a dress.

"Hey Rei, do you still want to borrow one of my dresses for the prom?" Hikari asked.

"I believe I will be going to the prom...so...yes." I answer, and she smiles immediately after the words left my mouth.

"Great! Let's go back to my house!" she says enthusiastically. She motions for me to follow her and we head down to the school gate, where Shinji is waiting. Hikari leans over and places her hand against my ear.

"Let's not tell Shinji you're picking a dress okay? You can surprise him." She whispers. I don't see the point of 'surprises', but nevertheless, I nod and follow. Shinji has a surprised look cross his face as he spots us and we approach him.

"Hey Shinji, you don't mind if Rei comes over to my house to hang out this afternoon, do you?" the class representative says. Shinji frowns a little, but soon nods.

"Sure, if she wants to." He says rather reluctantly. Saying goodbye, he turns and starts to walk home on his own. The class representative continues in the opposite direction, so I again follow. The rest of the journey home was rather uneventful; we both remained silent until we reached the Horaki residence. Hikari takes off her shoes at the door, as do I. Taking a step inside; the house was very clean and nicely furnished.

"Nobody will be home yet, so it's just you and me for a while." She says, finally breaking the silence. Leading me to her room, she opens up a wardrobe, and in front of me were many dresses. In fact, there were far too many to choose from.

"I really hope you're my size...let's see..." Hikari says as she rummages through the clothes.

"Why...are you being kind to me?" I ask, seeing as I was rather confused on this point. Hikari turned around and faced me, a peculiar look on her face.

"Because I'm your friend Rei, it's what friend's do." She replied, and even more thoughts began to cross my mind.

_Friends? With Horaki and Soryu? Is this what it feels like...to have friends?_

"I see...th-...thank you..."

_Those words again...words of gratitude..._

"No problem Rei...now...why don't you try this on, I think it will look great on you!"

**Shinji**

I must have put on a few pounds...this suit just fits. Looking in the mirror at myself, I tighten up my tie a bit more and button the cufflinks. To say I was nervous was an enormous understatement. I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I was just hoping the sweat wouldn't stink up this suit. The night was finally here. The night of the prom.

"I'm coming in!" calls out Misato from the door, as she steps into the room and, once taking notice of me, smiles an enormous, mouth swallowing grin.

"Oh Shin-chan, you look so cuuuuuute!" she yelled as she ran over and squeezed my cheeks. I couldn't help but blush at Misato's somewhat childishness.

"Mi-misato, stop it..." I say to her, and she lets go of my now bright red cheeks, some from the blushing and some from the pinching. Her expression seems to change in a split second and she points a finger directly between my eyes.

"Now listen Shinji, it's basically tradition for the couple to pick each other up before the prom. Seeing as Rei and you both live here, Kaji is driving Rei, and I'm driving you, ok?" she said, her voice basically meaning; whether you like it or not.

"That's f-fine Misato..." My voice keeps breaking from nervousness. I was going to dance with Rei in front of the entire grade...in front of all my friends...

_**Gulp.**_

"Well, let's get going then, shall we?" says Misato, and grabs my hand, dragging me along to the car. As usual, Misato doubles the speed limit and reaches the school within a few minutes. There were already tons of people there, and there was no sign of Rei. Crowds of people flooded the doorway and pushed and shoved to get inside.

That was when I saw her. The single white dress caught my eye, and there she stood, hands in front, waiting. She looked absolutely amazing. There weren't words to explain how incredible she looked. At the sight of Misato's car, she seemed to jump a little. Misato pulled up on the kerb and unlocked the doors.

"You kids have fun, ok?" says Misato, which I quickly reply to and hop out of the car. Rei started to smile as I approached, and I smiled back, again looking at her. The white looked great on her, she really was beautiful. Now standing right in front of her, she brushes her hair out of her face and stares directly into my eyes, making me blush., and consequently, even more nervous.

"H-hi...Rei..." I say, feeling like slapping myself in the face soon afterwards. I can't let the shakes get to me. This was something I might never have the chance to do again.

"Hello Shinji." She replies, looking downward. It was dark, but the blush was evident on her cheeks. Taking her hand, we walk towards the crowd and through the doorway into the school gym. I immediately spot Kensuke, who is here by himself. Across the room is Hikari, who 'secretly' gives Rei a thumbs up.

**Rei**

I wonder why they call this drink 'punch'. It doesn't resemble the manner of punching in any form...

But my thoughts are taken away from that when the lights turn dark and a spotlight is shone on the podium at the front. The class representative approaches the microphone and lifts some palm cards from her pocket.

"Good evening everybody, I hope you are enjoying the prom! It is now the moment you have all been waiting for...the king and queen of the prom votes must be put in!" she says over the speakers.

_King and queen?_

People start coming around with pieces of paper and pens. Shinji gently nudges me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"Rei, you have to write down the name of the couple you want to be king and queen, ok?" he whispers. The piece of paper is planted in front of me and I pick up the pen to begin writing...but I don't know who to write down. Glancing over, I see Shinji has already written people down and flipped his sheet. Not knowing what to write, I simply write our names and turn the paper. Soon, they come around and collect them. Once they were all collected, they head behind the podium and begin counting.

Hikari's skirt is pulled on from behind the curtains at the podium, and she looks down to talk to somebody. A look of surprise crosses her face, and she smiles happily as she re-approaches the microphone.

"The votes are in everybody! This year's king and queen of prom are..."

The room was deathly silent, and an eerie atmosphere was created as people eagerly awaited to see who was chosen.

"...Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami!"

Shinji fell off his chair and hit his head on the hard gym floor. Letting off a grunt of pain, he stands up and blushes in front of the crowd. It was then that everybody started to clap and cheer. I looked around, and everybody started to smile. I started to blush as well. These people...were all congratulating us on our relationship?

Shinji grabs my hand, surprising me a little, but then I realise that we have to go up to the podium. We walk across the floor and everyone continued to stare, cheering us. Walking up the stairs, Hikari approaches me with a tiara. She places it on my head, and also gives me flowers. Everybody started to chant, 'dance'. The light on the podium turns dark and a spotlight is shone right in the centre of the gymnasium, a large, empty, space.

"What do you say you two? Dance for the crowd?" the class representative says over the speakers. Shinji frantically tries to say no, but eventually surrenders.

"Would you...like to dance with me Rei?" he asks, within distance of the microphone; so it is transmitted over the speakers for all to hear.

"Yes, I would." I reply, and a round of applause follows from the crowd. Shinji lets a huge grin cross his face, and we head down into the centre of the gym. Again, Shinji places his hand on my waist, and I grab his shoulder. We begin to dance in the centre of the gym, as everybody in our grade watched. Shinji stares into my eyes, and I stare into his. Leaning in, he kisses me in the middle of the school hall. In front of the entire grade. But I was not embarrassed. I was happy. People were clapping and cheering for us. Pulling away, we smile at each other, and a tear falls from my cheek. This tear, was of happiness.

"I love you Rei."

"I love you Shinji."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The waves lapped over the sand as we stood on the beach path. Still dressed in formal attire, we stood holding hands, alone in the darkness.

"Shinji...I think...before I met you, that I was lonely. I think the feeling I had was one of loneliness." I confess to Shinji, and he grips my hand tighter.

"We were given two hands to hold. Two legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find. You are the person who has my heart Rei. You'll never be lonely again." Shinji says, with a smile across his face. I smile back.

"Th-thank you Shinji...I never wish for you to be lonely either..." I reply, and he simply nods. The only sounds that crossed the night was one of the water.

"Hey Rei...did you see Asuka tonight?"

**Ritsuko**

"You do realise I can't allow you to live, correct?" I say to the shaking fourteen year old in front of me. She falls to her knees and begins to cry.

"I...I couldn't do it Dr. Akagi! P-please...do-...don't...kill me..." she replies, coughing and spluttering in between her tears.

"I'm sorry Asuka, but this is the way it is."

I open my coat and take the pistol out from underneath. I cock the barrel into place, and point the sights right between the cowering red head's eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: Once again, I'm very sorry for the delay, lot's of school assignments!

Here it is, Chapter 11! I had alot of fun writing this chapter, and I'm really pleased how it turned out.

So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did making it!

Until next chapter,

8Ball231.


	12. Chapter 12: Luck

**Chapter 12: Luck**

**Ritsuko**

The red head cowered before me, pleading and begging for me to spare her life. That was a wish I could not grant.

"Please, please Dr Akagi! Don't shoot! I won't tell anybody!" she pleaded, and sat on her knee's praying for someone to save her. Nothing could save her now. Inching in, I place the end of the barrel against Asuka's forehead, and edge my finger on the trigger.

"Goodbye Asuka." Pulling back on the trigger, I was greeted by a short click and the barrel pushed back. Asuka's eyes slowly opened, tears still streaming down her cheek.

"God dammit, it's jammed!" I yell, before receiving a roundhouse kick to the chin. The red head began to run, and was just about to round the corner. I reload the clip and take aim, and then pull the trigger. This time I'm greeted by a much louder bang, and a bullet whizzes down the corridor. But she had rounded the corner and disappeared.

_Sigh...what should I do now...mother?_

Turning around, I take out my NERV security card and swipe to open the heavily fortified door. Revealed on the other side is a large, circular room. In the centre of the room was the heart of the dummy system. Rei spent countless hours here, as for us to perfect the dummy system to her likeness.

_I may have failed to kill the current Rei, but I am still able to rid the world of these empty vessels._

Pressing down on the remote, the room is darkened to show the underwater cage. Hundreds of floating, soul less, Rei's drifted in eternal solitude. They didn't deserve to have a future. They didn't deserve to have a purpose. My finger dwindled over the large red button on the remote.

_I hate you._

The bodies slowly began to fall apart, pieces of Rei's began to litter the cage and then disintegrate into nothing. It's what they deserve.

_And this is what I deserve._

I once again remove the pistol out of my coat, and fall to my knees.

_This is for you...mother._

I place the barrel inside my mouth and pull the trigger.

**Rei**

"Hey Rei...did you see Asuka tonight?" Shinji asks. Now that I think, I haven't seen the Second Child at all tonight.

"No, I haven't." Soryu has been nicer to me, ever since the battle with Unit 03. Were we friends? I regarded Shinji as a friend, but he was more than a friend. Other than him, there was nobody I could call my friend...but now...

"I think we better start heading home Rei...Misato will wonder where we are." Nodding slightly, I put my shoes back on which I was carrying in my hands, as for them not to get wet. On our way home, we pass the school again, which was now engulfed in the darkness of the night. Everybody had gone. The light from the city and the streetlights were comforting in a sense, as they banished the darkness surrounding them. Before long, we were at Major Katsuragi's apartment door, and as the door shut behind us, the cold night wind had gone and a refreshing feeling took over me. The feeling of the place that I could call home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

An awkward silence was covering the apartment at the moment. The Major had left for groceries, and Shinji and I sat on the couch watching television. Although it doesn't particularly interest me, Shinji seems to be taking an interest in what the show had to offer. Looking down, I realise I was still wearing the clothes from the prom, as was Shinji. The white dress wasn't very comfortable, so I got up to get changed.

"Rei, what is it?" Shinji asks as I stand and break the awkwardness.

"I believe it would be appropriate for us to change." I reply, looking down on him. A slightly disappointed face follows my answer, and Shinji looks down to his hands.

"Y-you...look really pretty in that dress..." was the answer back from Shinji, his eyes downcast and a blush evident on his face. His eyes then quickly shot open and he waved his hands in front of him.

"I-I mean...you look really pretty in anything! I didn't-...didn't mean..." he stuttered, finding his words.

"I know what you mean Shinji. Thank you." I walk back into my room and get out of the dress, throwing it onto the bed. Again putting on the clothes Soryu lent me, I return to Shinji in the lounge room. He was still sitting there, watching the television. I return to where I was previously sitting, and again take my place. Shinji doesn't flinch.

"I'm getting a bit worried about Asu-..." was all Shinji managed to get out before the sound of the apartment door opening was heard. Stumbling into the room was the Second Child, in a black dress, mascara staining her cheeks from tears.

"Asuka!" Shinji yelled as he quickly got up and went over to see the problem. Soryu fell to her knees and started to cry. I follow Shinji, and approach her.

"D-Dr...Aka-..Akagi...tried to...k-ki...ki-kill me....!" Soryu exclaimed.

_Dr Akagi tried to kill Soryu? Why?_

"Why?" I ask, and she looks up at me with sorry eyes.

"Be-because...she asked me...to ki-...kill you Rei. I'm so sorry!" she said as she leapt over at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

_Kill me? Why would Dr Akagi..._

I slowly feel my arms reach around the Second Child and return her hug.

_What is this feeling? Love?_

"I don't know what I was thinking Rei, I'm s-...so sorry..." she whispered.

_No. Then what is this feeling?_

_Is this what it's like to have friends?_

"Asuka, sit down, explain what happened!" asked Shinji, again concerned, Always concerned for others. Soryu grabbed her phone off of the kitchen table where she left it and began to dial.

"Misato!" she yelled into the phone.

"D-Dr Akagi...she, she tried to kill me!"

Incoherent rambling was all Shinji and I could hear from the other side of the phone.

"In NERV! Please, find her!" she yelled as she hung up and started to break down again.

_She's looked death in the face before. Why was this time different?_

**Misato**

_Ritsuko..._

There were so many secret's that I didn't know. This cage was just one of them. There was no chance of revival. She was dead. Skull fragments and brain tissue spread across the floor.

_Why would she go this far to kill Rei?_

Deep psyche problems could be the answer, but; there is no way to know now. I've known Ritsuko since college; I could never imagine her with any kind of mental strains.

_You fool Ritsuko! How could you give in?_

**Rei**

"Get up Rei, let's go!"

I slowly open my eyes, and peer around the now heavily lit room. It was morning already. Soryu stood at the doorway with her hands on her hips. Only yesterday she was breaking down in tears constantly, and now, it seems nothing is worrying her at all.

"Let's go Rei, no school, yay!" she yelled from down the hallway. Getting out of the bed, I step out of the room and take a look around. Shinji was preparing breakfast, and Soryu was sitting down ready to eat. It looked like the Major was not home yet. I take my seat at the table and wait patiently for the meal.

"Rei, I thought maybe today, we could go to the mall and do some shopping! Just you and me!" Soryu said with a pleasant grin across her face.

"Shopping? What for?" I ask, slightly confused on the matter.

"You know...shopping? For clothes?" she replied, looking a little confused.

"Why?"

"So you can wear them silly!"

Now that I think about it, I only have my school uniform to wear. It wouldn't hurt to buy some new clothes.

"I believe I could use more clothes." I say, although I'm still a bit worried about a day alone with Asuka. A smile crosses her face as she heard my reply.

Shinji's phone began to ring, so he stops cooking and answers.

"Misato?

She did what...?

Y-yes, I'll be right there."

Shinji hung up the phone and served breakfast.

"Sorry girls, Misato wants to see me at NERV right away. Have fun today." Shinji said as he walked out the door.

**Shinji**

Ascending the elevator alone, it gave me time to think about what I was about to face. Dr Akagi had shot herself.

The elevator doors slid open, and presented in front of me was something I was most definitely not expecting. Misato stood in the centre of a dimly lit room, with Dr Akagi lying face down.

"Shinji, you're here, good." Misato said; a worried look on her face. She was about to tell me something.

I was never close to Dr Akagi, but it still hurt. She was dead.

"Shinji...I have to tell you something." She said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was good that I was once again ascending, but what Misato just told me felt like a stab through the heart.

The elevator stopped, and the doors slowly slid open. On the other side was a boy, about my age, a smile on his face. He stepped inside the elevator and stood next to me.

"Shinji Ikari, correct?" he asked, as he turned his head to face me.

"Y-yes...who are you?" I asked the boy.

"I have waited a long time to meet you Mr Ikari.

My name is Kaworu Nagisa.

I am the Fifth Child."


	13. Chapter 13: Conflicting Love

**Chapter 13: Conflicting Love (Rei)**

"Are you done yet Rei?"

Soryu has me trying on clothes in the mall for nearly an hour now. Most of the people in the store were looking at me strangely.

_This is embarrassing._

I open the changing room door once again and step outside, wearing a frilly yellow dress that Soryu asked me to try. It revealed a lot of skin on my body which I would prefer to have covered.

"Oh, now that is cute!" she exclaims as she sees me approach.

"This feels a little revealing." I reply, subtlety covering myself with my arms.

"It's fine, it looks great!" she says, a friendly grin on her face. Before I could realise what I was doing, I softly smile back.

**Shinji**

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Mr Nagisa." I say to the smiling boy next to me in the elevator.

"No need for that, you can call me Kaworu, Mr Ikari." He replied, with a look of amusement.

"Then I would like you to call me Shinji."

_What is the feeling I'm getting from this boy?_

_It feels like...when I first met her..._

_Rei..._

The elevator comes to a stop, and Kaworu steps outside.

"It was nice meeting you Shinji." He says as the elevator doors shut behind him. Again, I was alone, and I began to think of what Misato had told me earlier, about...

_Rei._

Is that why she reminds me of...my mother? Yui?

**Rei**

The malls elevator doors shut and Asuka and I ascended alone. In my hands were two bags full of clothes that Soryu bought me.

"Th-thank you...for buying me these clothes." I say.

_Why was I acting like this? _

"No sweat Rei!" she says as she leans back onto the railing.

"Soryu..."

"Please, call me Asuka."

"Sor-...Asuka...yesterday, you were breaking down in tears. Today you are not. Why is that?" I ask, and Asuka's normally grinning face falls into a serious one.

"...This is just a mask Rei. An act. I'm no better than I was yesterday. I just don't want to bring my pain onto others." Soryu replies, while her hands gripped the railing tighter.

"I...see..." I'm not quite sure what I should say at a time like this. I am still not quite adept at this kind of interaction yet.

The elevator dings, and the doors slide open. Asuka's face lights up once more as she smiles at me and steps outside into the mall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soryu strut down the corridor to the Major's apartment, four large bags of clothes in her hand, and an equal amount in mine. The door squeaked as it slid open, and Soryu just barely makes it through the doorway. Doing the correct thing, I turn sideways as I walk through the door and enter into the living room. The brisk, comfortable feeling of a place that was home washed over me, and I let my shoulders hang down a little. Shreds of light fed themselves through the curtain in the late afternoon sun.

"We're home!" exclaimed Soryu as she skipped through the living room.

"I'm in my room. Is Rei there?" say's Shinji from, apparently, his bedroom.

"Yeah, she's here!" she answered back while landing on the couch. Lightly dropping the bags of clothes, I walk down the short corridor and open the door to Shinji's room.

_I wonder what it could be?_

Shinji sat on the bed, looking at the floor.

"Let's talk on the balcony, ok?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We sat in silence on the bench outside, as the sun began to set. The cicada's chirps were beginning to fade and the night began to grow ever more silent. Slowly and hesitantly, Shinji's hand crept towards mine, and he eventually grabbed hold of my hand, tight.

"Rei...Dr Akagi shot herself last night." He exclaimed.

_She shot herself?_

Interrupting my thoughts, he began to speak once again.

"Before she died, she destroyed the dummy plugs." My eyes opened wide as the words left his mouth.

_Does he know...?_

"Why didn't you tell me Rei? About the dummy plugs? About you?"

_He does._

A single tear falls from eye and rolls down my cheek. I reach up with one hand and wipe it away. He won't want to see me after this. Not now that he knows.

"Hey, don't cry Rei...I'm not going anywhere. I promise you." Shinji says as he wraps an arm around my waist. I rest my head on his shoulder and place my hand on his chest. I slowly look up to stare right into his eyes.

"Why...would you still want me now?" I ask as more tears streamed down my cheek. Shinji smiles down at me, and places his lips against mine. Pulling away, he looks back up at the sun set, still a smile on his face.

"Because...I love you Rei. Your no less a human being than anyone else on this planet. Please understand that." As he again looks down on me. I smile warmly at him, accepting his answer, and push myself into a comfortable position, resting my head now on his chest.

"ACH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! INTRUDER!" yells Soryu from inside. Turning around, there was a tall, skinny boy in a school uniform, and he was looking frustrated at the Second Child. He had spiky white hair, and red eyes.

_Like me._

"I repeat, where is Mr Ikari?" Asks the boy, still a frustrated look on his face.

"Kaworu? What are you doing here?" Shinji exclaims, confused.

"You know this boy?" I ask, and Shinji turns his head to me and nods.

"He's the Fifth Child."

_The Fifth?_

"Ah, there you are Shinji!" says the now smiling boy, as he walked toward Shinji, arms outstretched. Embracing Shinji, he starts to kiss him, and Shinji's eyes open wide. Pushing him away, Shinji fell off the bench, gasping.

"What the...*puff*...heck...do you think you're doing!" Shinji says, as Asuka rushed over and slapped him across the cheek angrily. Looking up, he slaps Asuka back, and she falls over.

"What a funny way to greet people. You Lilim are interesting..." Says the boy, and lends his hand to help Soryu up.

"Don't touch me you weirdo! Girl basher!" she yells as she gets up, wipes the dirt off of her skirt and stomps inside.

"I saw you two doing that from the doorway. I thought I was supposed to do it as well." He stated, perplexed.

**Shinji**

Rei was giving Kaworu the most disgusted look, well, disgusted for her. I wipe my mouth and spit over the balcony before I turn to face Kaworu again.

"Don't try and pull a stunt like that again Kaworu! What do you want?" I ask; a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Well, I actually came here to see the First one." Kaworu exclaims, before walking over to her with his arms outstretched, just like before. I quickly rush over, and without even thinking, land a hard hook against his cheek. Stumbling and falling over to the ground, he quickly regains his footing and now gave me an angry stare.

"What was that for!" he yells as he faces my direction.

"You were about to touch my girlfriend! I don't like that!" I exclaim, with my fists clenched.

"You and the First are a couple, hm? How interesting..." Kaworu says with a smirk on face, and also a large red mark on his cheek.

**Rei**

It took a while, but Shinji finally managed to get the Fifth Child to leave, but not before hitting him in the face. The night was now completely dark. Shinji and I were sleeping together once again, and we lay there, my head on his chest and his arm around my waist. His stomach calmly moved up, and then down again with his breathing. It was comforting.

"Rei, I'm...sorry about before." Shinji whispers, breaking the silence.

"Sorry about what?" I ask, confused.

"I shouldn't have hit that guy before...I mean..." with his breath quickening.

"I'm glad you did something. I don't want other people touching me. Only you Shinji."

Placing my hand on his chest, I lean over and kiss his neck. Using his other hand, he brushes the hair from my face, places his palm on my cheek and kisses me once again. Joy, passion and a longing for his touch were some of the feelings that I think I had right now. We pull away and stare deep into each other's eyes.

"Goodnight Rei."

"Goodnight Shinji."

I place my head right against his; and my hair pressed against his neck. He smelt good, and I didn't want to move from here. Slowly but surely, we drift into dream, not knowing what tomorrow will bring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, everybody, we have a new student, so take care of him and remember to show him around the school."

Not to Soryu, Shinji, and I's surprise, the white haired boy walked into the room and bowed to the class.

"My name is Kaworu Nagisa. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Hello Shinji." He exclaims, and everybody turns to Shinji's desk, where he has his face buried in his hands.

"You can take your seat next to Ikari." The look of disgust on Shinji's face was extremely evident, and I couldn't help but smile a little. The Fifth Child pulled out his chair and sit down, and Shinji crossed his arms and hid his face. The boy did nothing but smile innocently at Shinji. Turning his head to look around the classroom, he spots me and grins.

"This is going to be fun, isn't it First Child?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Ok, it may seem like I'm making up excuses again, but I've been down with the cold all week and it's hard to sit up and write :/


	14. Chapter 14: The Importance Of Being Idle

**Chapter 14: The Importance of Being Idle (Rei)**

"This is going to be fun, isn't it First Child?"

The grin on the Fifth's face was almost unnerving, so I ignored him and refocused my attention to the front of the classroom where the teacher had just arrived. After the regular Stand, Bow, Sit procedure, led by the class representative, I began to glance over to where Shinji was sitting. The nervous look on his face was still there, and the Fifth was sitting back straight, staring at the teacher.

I spent so much time staring at Shinji that the lunch bell rang and I didn't even notice. Shinji had prepared lunch this morning, and I even tried to help a little. I don't often cook, usually preferring to eat cold bread or some vegetables when I stayed at my apartment. Glancing over at Shinji, he unsteadily takes the bento box out of his book bag, breathes in deeply and stands up. I look down at my meal, but it was quite obvious he was approaching, his shadow engulfing the desk. I turn my head to look up at him from the chair, and he smiles down on me.

"Hey Rei, do you want to eat lunch on the roof...t-together?" he asked, slightly stuttering when he realises that most of the students in the class had their eyes on us. He blushes slightly, and points in the direction of the door.

"Yes, that would be nice." I reply, and pick up the container full of salad. Most of the school now knew of Shinji and I's relationship, as was evident from the prom. But still, the people staring and the awkward silence was not really what I would call comfortable. The creaky sound of the classroom door being opened by Shinji was the only one that was heard, and we stepped out into the corridor and headed for the roof stairwell. I speed up a little so that I was walking next to Shinji, and hesitantly take his hand into mine. I was re-assured when he grasped my hand tight, and I could see his smile out of the corner of my eye.

Opening the door to the stairwell, we start ascending the stairs, step by step.

_It seems he has forgotten or doesn't wish to speak about last night. Good..._

Lost in thought, I trip over the stair and land directly on my knee, grazing it. Shinji immediately stops and bends over.

"Rei! Are you alright? Let me see..." he says worriedly as he looks at the now bleeding knee.

"I'm fine, it's ok." When it really wasn't. It hurt, a lot, but I don't want myself getting hurt stop Shinji and I from eating our lunches together. When I fell, I dropped the container of food, but luckily the lid stayed intact and landed flat on one of the stairs. Masking the pain, I began to stand with the aid of Shinji, and slowly regain my footing.

"We don't have to have lunch today, if you want to go to the nurse's off-..." he managed to get out before I cut him off.

"I'm ok. I want to eat with you." I lean over and pick up the container, before reaching out for his hand again. Smiling and nodding slightly, he takes my hand and we continue up the stairs. Simply holding his hand made me feel all warm inside, as I felt my skin connect with his. Touching Shinji always did this.

Slowly opening the roof door, we step out into the sun. A wind was passing through, and I hold onto my skirt as for it not to fly up. It was rather hot today, so we pick a spot in the shade. I carefully sit down, and Shinji takes his place next to me. We both open and eat our meals without a word. It didn't matter; simply being in Shinji's presence was enough for me. He finishes before me, and places his bento box to the side. I feel my hip tingle as his arm comes to rest around me. Both of us blush slightly, but I finish my food and put it down beside me as well. I return the embrace, my arm around his waist.

"Why are you doing that?" Shinji and I both jump a little, and look up to see the Fifth Child standing over us. He smiles as our eyes connect with his.

"K-Kaworu...what do you want?" Shinji asks, hinting frustration. This boy seems to like to follow us. But why did I get such a strange feeling from him?

_He almost reminds me of..._

_Myself?_

"I repeat, why are you doing that?" he says, almost demanding to know the answer. Shinji thinks about it for a second, and soon replies.

"Because...we like each other alright? We're allowed to hold one another." Shinji replies; and I nod to say that I agree with what he said. Kaworu's face turns almost immediately into a frown.

"The First Child, she stands out to me as different among you. I feel a longing for her touch as well. Does this mean I like her?" he asks, and my eyes open wide. I look at Shinji, who seems to have an equal if not more surprised expression on his face.

"Y-...you what?" Shinji says, starting to get angry.

"I'm saying that I love the First Child. I simply wanted you to know." The Fifth Child exclaims as he moves back towards the door to the stairwell. Shinji's jaw had dropped and he simply stared at the white haired boy as he disappeared through the doorway. He turns to me, with a look of concern on his face.

"Rei...did he just..."

"I believe he did." I reply, not really knowing what to say. I don't believe that the Fifth Child really loves me; he doesn't know how he feels. Just like I was. He will know when he truly falls in love.

"Don't worry Shinji, I'm staying here with you. Forever." I say to re-assure him, but I mean it all the same. His face lights up a little, and he turns to smile at me. Mere inches away from each other's faces; I could feel his warm breath against me. An awkward moment washed over us as we looked into each other's eyes. Shinji gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and turned back to stare into the distance. I return the favour, and kiss him on the cheek, to which he blushes. Turning his head to face me once again, this time we lock lips in a powerful kiss, saying 'We are one, and we will be, forever.'

Interrupting us was the bell to return to class, causing both of us to jump a little again. Shinji gets up first, and lends his hand out to mine. Taking it, we pick up our containers and head back down the stairwell. Opening the creaky door to classroom 2A, all the eyes are once again on us as we separate and take our seats. Shinji is looking increasingly frustrated and nervous at the Fifth Child, who is doing nothing but stare and smile at him. The class seemed to have noticed this, and began to chat amongst themselves. I heard:

"Are they gay?"

"No way, Ikari has Ayanami!" and also:

"Ewww, that new kid is creepy."

When they all of a sudden seem to realise what they're suggesting, they're eyes turn to me, and before long, the entire classes gaze was on me. They must expect me to have something to say about this.

Lucky enough, the teacher entered the room and demanded the class's immediate attention.

-------------------------------------------------------

My eyes were starting to become heavy as we listened to the teacher repeat the same thing he said this morning. I was relieved when the end of school bell finally rang, and I picked up my book bag and headed over towards Shinji. He was already walking my direction, and we eventually met in the middle, rather awkwardly. Both blushing and looking down, we know the question we wanted to ask each other, and we both answer with simple nods. Shinji grasps my hand, and I return his gesture with a firm grip.

Stepping out the front doors, we both blink from the sudden rush of light. Eventually adjusting, we begin to head home.

**Shinji**

Taking off our shoes, we walk down the short corridor and turn the corner into the living room. Upon seeing that Asuka is already home and sitting on the couch watching television, our hands unwillingly let go.

"We're home." I say; just to let Asuka know. Rei walks down the hallway and heads for her room. Asuka did not reply, and simply sat there. Approaching to see if anything was wrong, she had simply fallen asleep on the couch.

_Long day I guess..._

Stretching a little, I walk down the hallway into my own room. I've been saving some flowers for Rei on the windowsill outside my room, out of view. I suppose now was a good time to give them to her, to apologise for hitting Kaworu yesterday. Sliding open the door to my room, I step inside and shut it slowly behind me. Hopping on top of my bed, I open the window, reach down and carefully pull inside the vase filled with yellow flowers. My first choice was some beautiful red ones to match her eyes, before remembering she didn't like the colour red.

"What are you doing?" exclaims a calm, soothing voice from the doorway, a voice that was undeniably Rei's.

_So much for a surprise._

"Ah, Rei, umm...I was just...umm..." I stutter, trying to find the words. Rei spots the yellow flowers, and her eyes open a little wider.

"What are those flowers for?" she asks, confused. I can't help but smile at her.

"W-well...they're for you..." I say, blushing. A slight pink tinge comes across her face as well as I hand them to her.

"You've given me these before. What is their function exactly?" Rei questions, with a look of bewilderment and intrigue.

"They're to look nice...I thought maybe you could put them on your windowsill." With a hint of hopefulness in my voice. Rei nods and heads back towards her room.

**Rei**

I think this was probably Shinji's plan all along, but I didn't mind. The Major, Soryu, Shinji and I all sat down to watch a movie, and Shinji picks a pre-second impact horror film. I haven't seen many movies before, and so this was quite a new experience. Except that the film was about the living dead, and people were getting their flesh torn away by the 'zombies'. Not really feeling the need to watch anymore, I start to cuddle up to Shinji, and place my head on his shoulder and both my arms around him.

"You planned on me doing this from the beginning, didn't you?" I whisper into his ear, a small grin on my face. Shinji blushes slightly after hearing me, but smiles as well.

"Was it really that predictable?" he says, still with a smug grin.

"Yes, but there's no need for us to watch a horror film. I will gladly do this anytime." I again whisper as I nudge my head further into his neck.

"Isn't that cute!" exclaims the Major with a rather silly grin across her face. Shinji's face turns red, and he gives her an embarrassed look.

"M-Misato..!" he manages to blurt out, followed by a giggling Major.

"Oh, I'm only teasing Shin-chan!" she says as she turns her head to continue to watch the movie, and takes a sip from her Yebisu beer. Shinji, obviously feeling more comfortable now she wasn't watching us, reaches his arm around my waist and holds me against him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Slowly opening my eyes, I was no longer on the couch. Lifting my head to look around, I realise that I'm in Shinji's bed, where he is asleep next to me.

_I must have fallen asleep..._

Relaxing, I lay my head to rest next to Shinji's and close my eyes.

"First, First...!" I hear someone whisper soon after I begin to fall asleep. Looking up, the Fifth Child is at the door to Shinji's room, a grin on his face.

"I must speak with you."

-------------------------------------------------------

Stepping out into the freezing cold wind of the Major's balcony, the Fifth Child leant against the railing, facing out towards the city.

"What is it you want?" I ask in an irritated tone.

"...You intrigue me First Child. You are not like these Lilim are you? No..."

"Please leave now." I say, loud enough to have effect, but not loud enough as to wake anybody up.

"You and I are the same, do you realise this?"

"No...we may be very similar...but we are not the same..."

"And what makes us different First Child?"

"I...have somebody that I love."

"As do I. I believe that I love you, Rei Ayanami."


	15. Chapter 15: Fly Me To The Moon

**Chapter 15: Fly Me To The Moon (Rei)**

"As do I. I believe that I love you, Rei Ayanami."

The Fifth Child stood there with a smug grin on his face, obviously confident. An eerie glow surrounded him, an illusion of the moonlight. I felt a shiver run down my spine, both an effect of the cold night air and of the piercing stare from the boy.

"I cannot do anything for you.", I reply. The Fifth Child has continued to intrigue me, but my heart belongs to Shinji, and to him only. Not even to the Commander. The man who made me who I am. The man who used to make me feel something other than loneliness. That has now moved on.

He shrugged calmly; and smirked as he closed his eyes.

"Then I shall bother you no further. I do not wish to be a hindrance to you."

As he opened them, he began to walk away. I followed him to make sure he left. Now standing at the apartment door, he turned his head to me.

"While your eyes are now shut, First Child, they will eventually open. And then, you will see that I need you, and that you need I. Only then will you achieve your struggle for happiness, and you will also bring the rest of the earth to peace. That is the ultimate goal."

Carefully sliding the door open, I walk as silently as possible back into Shinji's room. He was still asleep. I manage to get in without awakening him. A wave of heat immediately rushes all over my body.

_From the bed?_

_No._

_From Shinji?_

_No._

_Then from what?_

I looked up to the ceiling. I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep, but my mind was filled.

_What did the Fifth Child mean?_

My eyes snapped open as I felt an arm move across my waist.

"Rei..."

I looked across to see Shinji, half asleep, clinging to my side. His eyes were still shut, and his head was pressed up against my shoulder. I smiled.

"Shinji..."

Upon impulse, I kissed his forehead. I saw a smile begin to cross his face also. The night had become quiet, and here, it was warm and cosy.

Not at all like my old bed. The night was always cold, and I lay awake for hours. I would huddle under the sheets in an attempt to warm up, but it was never to any avail. I now realise that it wasn't the place, but who was there with me. No-one. And now, Shinji, the Second Child and Captain Katsuragi are with me.

That, is why I feel warm.

**Shinji**

My jaw nearly touched the floor. I waited patiently in the living room for Rei to get ready, and when she came out... well, it wasn't quite was I was expecting.

Rei was wearing a short yellow dress, showcasing a lot of her body. It was amazing. Her light blue hair contrasted perfectly. She literally glowed.

She blushed and looked at her feet. I think she noticed my staring.

"Do you... not like it?"

I walk over to her and embrace her. I think she was slightly surprised, but she soon returns my gesture.

"I love it. You look beautiful."

I blushed myself. It's hard for me to speak out to other people... but when it comes to Rei, I have to push myself to speak my whole mind.

"Th-...thank you..."

We walked along the street, hand in hand. I wanted to find something fun for her to do today. Something she hadn't done before.

"Hey, Rei. Have you ever been to an arcade?"

She looks at me, puzzled.

"I don't think so..."

"Hmm... then I'll take you to one."

I wondered around with her while I tried to remember where the closest one was. Eventually, I settle on one and head in that direction.

It takes a while to get there, but she doesn't seem to mind. It was only around the corner now. The sounds of games and machines had begun to ring in our ears.

**Rei**

I'd never seen anything quite like this before. It was bright, and it was crowded. Everybody looked like they were having fun. Did Shinji bring me here to make me feel more like a regular person?

That warm feeling returned once again as I dwelled on the thought.

"In here Rei." he says as he pulls me alongside him. There were people playing all different types of games. Some were young, and some were old.

"What kind of games do you like to play?" he asks.

"... games?"

"Oh... right." he says, giving a forgiving smile.

"Here, let's try this one."

He sits me down in a chair, and in front of me is a steering wheel. I can feel pedals at my feet.

"... what is this?" I ask.

"It's a game. All you have to do is drive to the end, and be in first place. You should know how driving works, right?"

"I have a general idea, but..."

"You'll be fine. I'll go easy on you."

The screen starts up, and a countdown appears. On the go, I press down on the acceleration pedal and speed ahead.

_If I keep this speed consistent, I should be able to return to the start before the other vehicles. _

A large 'First Place' sign flashed on the screen. It seems I won. I turn to face Shinji, and he looks back at me strangely.

"... umm... have you played this game before Rei?"

"I have not."

"... right. Right."

We spent a few hours walking around and playing all the different machines. All were very simple, and I seemed to win most. This doesn't really compare to piloting Unit Zero.

"**Attention Tokyo-3, an unidentified object is heading towards the city. Please proceed to your designated shelters immediately. I repeat..."**

Screams of panic began to echo through the confined center, and people rushed out the door. Pushing and shoving, the door was packed and people were having trouble getting out. The sense of dread had just then extended to us.

"A- an angel!" Shinji exclaims, as he once again takes my hand.

"Come on Rei, we need to go!"

**Shinji**

I tried to steady my breathing. The LCL made it rather difficult. I knew I was heading into danger. I knew that I, or Rei, could get hurt. I have to make sure she doesn't. I will make sure.

**"Shinji, you will be sent in first. The others will follow. We need you to occupy the angel, and stop it from reaching Terminal Dogma at all costs."**

"I-it's already inside!"

**"Unfortunately, yes. And we have no idea how. That's why we need you in there. It somehow managed to bring down all our visual systems here, and all our backups. We don't have any visual confirmation."**

My breathing got even faster. It's already penetrated our defence? And they don't even know how? This could be the strongest one we've faced yet...

_No, no!_

I have to do this. I can't get scared. I can't run away.

I have to save everyone.

**"Evangelion Unit One, launch!"**

I waited, alone, in one of the facilities many tunnels. The circular tunnel stretched far beyond what I could see. In front of me was a large door, leading into the middle of a large, descending hole. And in there... was an Angel.

**"Shinji, the MAGI have predicted the Angel to be closing on your position. When that door opens, be ready to attack."**

My fingers fumbled with the controls as I shakily held on.

"M-Misato..."

**"... listen to me Shinji. I know your scared. We're all scared too. But I have faith in you... and I have faith in Rei, and I have faith in Asuka. Pilot Evangelion for your own desires. To fulfill your own goals."**

"... thank you, Misato!"

I gripped the controls tight. This was something I had to do. I have to protect my friends, and everyobdy that has put their faith in us.

I hear a click. The doors slowly open. I pull out my progressive knife and ready myself.

"Hello. Shinji-kun."

The boy glowed an eerie white as he floated in mid air. He had a sadistic smug look on his face, not unlike I'd seen before.

"Kaworu... what, what are you doing!" I yell, demanding an answer.

"The promised time has arrived. It is time for this world to crumble and begin anew. And in doing so, I will make her happy, Shinji.

Everything you know is about to come to an end. But, it is not the end. It is only the beginning."


	16. On Hold

I am so sorry to everyone that has followed this story over the years, but I felt that I should tell you that I have no plans to continue it (which many of you have probably worked out already).

I am in my final year of high school (I started this story when I was 14!), and I simply do not have the time to complete it. I really wish that I could, and I hate to just leave it as it is… but there is nothing that can be done.

Thank you all for your support, it makes me really happy to know that some of you have enjoyed what I have written. I had such a fun time writing this story, and I hope you had just as much reading it. I am very honoured to have received so much positive feedback; the reaction to this story was quite overwhelming for me. I'd never written fan fiction before, and so, it was like a totally new world. The community here made me feel extremely welcome and really helped me along the way.

Also, I would like to say a special thank you to 94saturn, a user from this site that I believe unfortunately passed away a few years ago. I never got the chance to really thank him for how much he helped me and my writing. Some of you may have noticed the change of writing style between Chapters 8 and 9 of this story, and it was 94saturn that really helped to improve my formatting and generally make the story better. You were truly a wonderful and kind person. Rest in peace.

Someday… I would like to give this story the ending it deserves.

Until then… keep the Rei and Shinji love alive!


End file.
